


The Bodyguard

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Mafia, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, kid!Fíli, kid!Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin Fundin was not a bad man, he was not a dangerous man, and he was definitely not a murderous man. He was a good man that had found a bad way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((I just needed to write this... don't worry I will still be on top of my other fics and there will be an update on the 'dark moon' later on today!!))

Dwalin Fundin was not a bad man, he was not a dangerous man, and he was definitely not a murderous man. He was a good man that had found a bad way of life. He had been working for A.Z.O.G for seven years now and he couldn’t imagine himself doing anything else. His great grandfather, his grandfather and his very own father had done what he did now, Dwalin knew it was the family business and he was the only one to ensure that the line prevailed, his brother had left to travel with his wife many years ago, when Dwalin was still a young teenager, and he had never come back (well, he did, but Dwalin chose to forget about them), Dwalin’s father had been furious and had fled a few months later, Dwalin didn’t know what  _or who_  had driven his father away, but Dwalin was _luckily_  left with the house, the car and the pressure of being a hit mans’ sidekick, Dwalin didn’t mind his job; it put bread on the table and petrol in his car. But, Dwalin knew he wouldn’t want to be stuck there forever, bending over backwards for some strangers that Dwalin hated and strangers that hated  _him_ , he didn’t want to be like the blood thirsty men he had to work with and he wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his life being a mafia’s lapdog, he wanted to explore the world, to be like his elder brother and take off with the wind, not caring what he left behind! But, when he was sworn into the mafia, those plans changed instantly.

Dwalin walked slowly down the hallway as he lit the cigarette between his lips before fixing the tie on his suit, he took a long drag and looked at the signs that pointed him down the hall until he came upon the familiar large wooden door, Dwalin didn’t bother to knock instead he just pushed the door open and stepped inside, only to be instantly hit by a wall of smoke and the stench of sour scotch, Dwalin took a deep drag on his cigarette as he stepped inside, the shutters were closed and the only light in the room was a small lamp that was settled on the large oak desk in the centre of the room, where a pair of pale hands were folded.

“Ah, Dwalin, I wondered when you were gonna show your ugly mug again.” A voice said from inside the dark office, Dwalin smirked around his cigarette and sat down in one of the large leather chairs.

 “Well, ye’ know, we all gotta get back to work sooner or later.” Dwalin replied with a smirk as he leaned back in the leather chair.

“Good thing too, I got a job for you.” The man said as he took a quick swig from the scotch that was on his desk in a crystal glass, he passed Dwalin a brown folder with his scarred hand.

Dwalin took the folder from the outstretched hand and flicked it open, to see black and white surveillance pictures of a man with spikey hair looking over his shoulder as he was getting out of a large black car.

“Nori Rison, a new mafia boss that has taken up residence on ‘Erebor Street’, he’s been setting up guerrilla attacks on our men for a few weeks now-”

“And what? You want me to set up the snipers and blow the brain from his head?” Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh no, no, I could get any idiot to do that.” The pale man replied. “Keep reading.”

Dwalin flicked through the papers, this time there was a picture of a large mansion type house in black and white with many cars outside and another picture of the sharp haired man helping an elder man out the car followed by a smaller and younger man getting out on the other side of the car and looking up at the house, Dwalin couldn’t see his face but he could see his arse,  _and what a fine arse it was too._

“I have a special mission for you.” The pale man smirked before adding. “I need someone to get inside, inside their minds, inside their hearts; you’re the only man for this job, Dwalin.”

“Why me?” Dwalin asked and the scarred man snickered.

“Because no other man in my service has your…talents, of fitting in.” The man said with a shrug.

“Thank ye’, I will take that as a compliment.” Dwalin grunted with an eye roll.

“I need a man to get a job there and they already know many of my men.” The man replied. “I need someone to get inside that house and the others are…well… I don’t need to explain, do I?”

Dwalin nodded slightly, many of the men who he worked with just screamed serial killer and would definitely not be able to get a job in a home like the Rison’s.

 “Why not just kill Nori and get it over and done with?” Dwalin asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

“Because he has something I need.” The man said simply.

“And that is?” Dwalin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“The men speak of a gem that is in the Risons’ possession,” The man said. “They call it ‘The heart of Erebor’ or ‘The Ristone’, they speak of it as being so ‘dazzling’ that many men have fallen for its beauty, but none of them have ever gotten near to it, and I need such a treasure in my possession.”

“So, ye’ want Nori for his information.” Dwalin stated and the man nodded before Dwalin added. “And there won’t be any bloodshed?”

The scarred man gave him a sickening smile and the murky light shined from his sharp yellowed teeth.

“I can’t promise that.” The man said with a chuckle.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, for once he just wanted a job that wouldn’t end in the loss of life, just once!

“So, can I trust you to do this?” The man asked, Dwalin pulled his large grey suit jacket up his shoulders and smashed his cigarette end into the crystal tray that was placed on the edge of the large oak desk.

“I’m yer man.” Dwalin said with a smirk.

\----

Ori was not like his brothers, he did not hunger for power and riches he’d prefer to live a more adventurous life and make a difference in the world, he already went and gave to over ten different charities (Much to his brothers distaste), he wanted to run away from home and see the world and never look back, he would miss his brothers immensely but he didn’t want to sit around any longer and be pampered on, he knew his elder brother, Nori, was in a shady business but he was kept far away from it by his eldest brother, Dori, it was almost like living in one of the fairy-tale stories his mother used to read to him, the princess that had been locked away in a tower for her own good until a brave knight came charging in on a white horse and swept the princess off her feet and away to his castle. But this wasn’t a fairy-tale and there was no knight coming on a horse for him and there was definitely no happy ending-

There was a sudden soft knock at his bedroom door and Ori turned instantly in his chair, placing his silver pen down as he did so.

“Come in!” Ori called but still keeping his tone soft.

The door was pushed open gently and in walked the small curly haired man that Ori knew as Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. The small man had only worked here for two years but Ori felt more comfortable with him than he did with any of his other  _‘servants’._  Ori did not like that word, but his brothers had insisted that that’s what he called the people who work for them. Bilbo took a slight bow but Ori waved the greeting off and Bilbo straightened his back instantly.

“Good morning, Master Ori,” Bilbo said with a smile. “Your brothers wish to see you.”

Ori groaned and spun back around in his chair to face out of the large stain glass window with a huff.

“Could you tell them I’m busy or  _something?_ ” Ori pleaded and Bilbo smiled fondly.

“Afraid not,” Bilbo said with a giggle. “They seemed very serious.”

“When are they not serious?” Ori said under his breath but still loud enough for Bilbo to hear.

Bilbo shrugged and leaned against the door frame with a small pout and a pleading look, Ori turned back around in his chair to face the small man and sighed again as he ran a hand over his face.

“Fine, tell them I’ll be down in a moment.” Ori said with a forced smile and Bilbo nodded happily before he scurried out the room.

After a few moments Ori sighed and lifted himself from his desk before he pulled open the door and started walking quickly down the hallway and towards the living room where he suspected his brothers would be, he passed many ‘servants’ on the way and gave every one of them a friendly smile and an appreciative nod. The ‘servants’ nodded in reply before they continued their jobs, Ori was soon at the large oak door that lead into the living room, Ori straightened his jumper and pulled up his jeans before he turned the large brass knob on the door and walked into the large room with a smile on his face, but that smile soon melted away when he saw his brothers turning to him with solemn faces, sat next to each other with a large man sat across from them.

“Bilbo called for me,” Ori stated, breaking through the awkward silent. “He said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, yes, sit down would you, Ori, please.” Dori said as he got up from his seat and gestured for Ori to sit next to Nori on the large leather sofa.

Ori shuffled awkwardly across the room and sat down next his brunet brother and across from the large brutish man, Ori swallowed nervously as he looked at the man, he was huge, probably about twice Ori’s size, he was covered in tattoos and scars and his head was bare, Ori lowered his gaze and looked at the man’s stylish grey suit before his grey haired brother gestured quickly to one of the servants in the corner of the room (probably to fetch some tea), Nori leaned back on the large sofa and rubbed the back of his neck, his mouth opening and closing.

“So, what’s going on?” Ori asked and Nori cleared his throat and opened his mouth again.

“It has come to my attention that the A.Z.O.G mafia have started catching onto  _my_  organization,” Nori started and Ori furrowed his brow, his brother never included him in the family business. “And, I’ve been thinking that maybe it is becoming…unsafe, for you.”

“Unsafe?” Ori asked furrowing his brow and Nori nodded, Ori felt a slight twinge of glee ran through him but he kept his cool and made his face straight. “So, I’m allowed to come out on missions with you? Am I allowed a gun? I’ll need some lessons though, just to make sure I don’t-”

“Whoa, whoa, who’s talking about guns!?” Nori asked with wide eyes and the feeling of glee inside of Ori was stomped out.

“I thought that-” Ori started.

“Ori, we’re not giving you a weapon, that’s far too dangerous!” Dori said with a small smile.

“Then how am I supposed to-” Ori started to question only to get cut off again by his brother.

“I’m hiring you a bodyguard.” Dori said quickly, obviously unsure of how his baby brother would react but judging by Ori’s now slacked jaw it wasn’t good.

“A bodyguard!? Someone to follow me around like a shadow and disrupt my whole life!?” Ori cried and his brother rolled his eyes and the bald man sat across from him made an entertained snort.

“It won’t be that bad-” Dori tried but Ori scoffed.

“Won’t be that bad, because that’s exactly what I need. Some muscled meathead watching my every move.” Ori snapped and Dori rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

“We’re only thinking about what is best for you.” Dori stated and Nori nodded his head in agreement.

Ori sighed and nodded before looking at Nori who was watching him with a raised eyebrow a brown folder in his hand.

“Who is my bodyguard?” Ori asked solemnly and Nori gestured across the small coffee table to the bald man who was now smirking at Ori.

“This is Dwalin, Dwalin Dukes, Your new bodyguard.” Nori said as if he had rehearsed it three days before hand.

Ori looked at the man across from him with an unimpressed expression across his face and the man continued to smirk as he stretched out his hand for Ori to shake.

“Dwalin, at yer service.” The man said in a thick accent.

Ori had to admit he found the man slightly appealing; he would never say that out loud, of course, if he did his brother would definitely not hire him and probably lock Ori in his room. Ori’s face slipped from its unimpressed expression before it turned into one of rage, he swatted the mans’ hand away and got instantly to his feet.

“This isn’t fair.” Ori stated to his eldest brother and Dori didn’t reply so Ori continued. “I don’t  _need_  a bodyguard! I-”

“Enough!” Nori shouted as he got to his feet, towering over Ori. “This is not up for discussion, you will accept Dwalin as your bodyguard and you will be glad of it!”

Ori felt tears prick his eyes, but he wouldn’t dare to let them fall, instead he turned instantly as he ran back out of the door and towards his bedroom, Dori looked at Nori and shook his head in disapproval before he marched out of the room to follow his baby brother, Nori sighed before he marched over to a servant and whispered to him before marching out of the room and following the directions of his brothers. Leaving Dwalin to chuckle and smirk slightly under his beard.

\----

Dwalin was soon directed to the servant quarters, they were small apartment size rooms on the edge of the building, the rooms were only permitted for the servants that had no place to go or for those of low income, the rooms were rent free and Dwalin couldn’t ask for anything better really, his own house was far too large and very uncomfortable, and it never really felt like home to him, well, neither did the servant quarters but it was a start.

The raven haired servant- Thorin- he had introduced himself as, had lead him down to the private quarters as he revealed that they were now roommates (which Dwalin didn’t mind, he hadn’t a roommate since his brother had left all those years ago.) and had left him there to get ready for his first day as Ori’s bodyguard, Dwalin had been slightly impressed by the small man’s attitude towards him, it showed Dwalin that the small man had some balls, and Dwalin respected that, he wasn’t what Dwalin had expected, not what he expected at all.

There was suddenly a soft knock at the door and Dwalin gave a gruff shout and the door creaked open slightly, and the empty space in the frame was now occupied by a small man with bright blue eye and large curls of blond sandy hair.

“Hello,” The man said friendly. “My names Bilbo Baggins, I am the main butler for the house of Rison.”

The blond man stepped into Dwalin’s room and gave him a firm handshake, Dwalin smiled slightly at the short man.

“I’m Dwalin, Dwalin Dukes.” Dwalin lied, his boss had given him a name change because if someone was to type ‘Dwalin Fundin’ into a computer, it would bring up all Dwalin’s past records and no one would dare to hire him, besides hit men of course.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dwalin Dukes.” Bilbo said with a wide grin. “I bring news from my master, and good friend, Ori Rison, He wishes to speak with you in his chambers.”

“Aye alright, where are his chambers?” Dwalin asked as he pulled off his tie and placed it over the back of a chair.

“I will escort you.” Bilbo replied with a warm smile.

Dwalin nodded before he dumped his heavy bag onto the large leather sofa in the middle of the room and followed the small man out, Bilbo scurried quickly down the hall and they were soon out of the private quarters and back to the main building, Dwalin made a quick note of everything, the least guarded doors, the exits, the best places for cameras and speakers, and the best places he could get pissed in the dark, but he realised that the only place he could do that in was in his room, maybe that Thorin man would like to join him?

Bilbo suddenly stopped after they had walked down many hallways, obviously Dori and Nori had placed their youngest room to the back of the house to keep him safe,  _or_  to keep him hidden.

Bilbo tapped lightly on the door and Ori called out for him to enter, Bilbo turned to Dwalin and gestured to the door, he nodded his thanks to the small man before he turned the large brass doorknob and pushed the door open.

Dwalin’s jaw went slacked at the size of Ori’s room, it was double the size of his own shared room and had large stain glass windows that made the walls light up and shine like a rainbow, there was a large oak desk in the corner of the room and a large leather sofa, Dwalin stepped inside the room hesitantly and closed the door softly behind him before he walked in further until he spotted the small man who was curled up on his bed and sniffling into his knees.

“ _Uh,_  Master Ori?” Dwalin asked as he stepped back slightly, he wasn’t good with ‘emotions’ or trying to ‘comfort’ others, he was more of a stay out of it and hope that they sort it by himself, he cursed the small man for shoving him in here, that  _Bilbo_  was definitely on top of his hit list now.

Ori looked up and instantly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oh, sorry Mister Dwalin, I didn’t hear you come in.” Ori stated as the tears stopped rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s alright, laddie,” Dwalin replied with a shrug. “ _Uh,_  The short lad in the tux said ye’ wanted to see me?”

Ori looked at him with a furrowed brow obviously unsure who he was referring to, Dwalin cleared his throat and tried again.

“Bilbo Baggins sent for me.” Dwalin tried again and Ori nodded.

“Yes, I-I just wanted to say, that I am sorry for my behaviour in the living room earlier today-” Ori started but Dwalin stopped him.

“No, it’s fine lad,” Dwalin stated. “I’ve had worse, honestly.”

Ori looked at him with sorry eyes before he nodded slightly.

“You are excused,” Ori stated before he quickly added. “but I will need to see you first thing in the morning.”

“And ye’ will.” Dwalin said before he bowed slightly and walked towards the door, leaving the small man to watch his back in confusion, trying to figure out the large strange man his brother had brought to him, Dwalin could only smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori runs and Dwalin follows.

Dwalin sipped at his beer slowly, waiting for his roommate, Thorin Durin, to return from his work. Dwalin plucked a cigarette from his tin that he kept religiously in his back pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag to help settle his nerves, this was his first night away from his home since he was a child and he didn’t know if he was relieved or terrified by that thought, he took another deep drag on the cigarette before the door burst open and Thorin stepped in, carrying a large bag on his shoulder, he looked up and caught Dwalin’s eye before shaking his head and looking back at his bag.

“Okay, Rison rule number one, no smoking or drinking in servant rooms.” Thorin stated as he pulled off his black jacket and threw it on the hooks that were stuck to the wall next to the door.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em.” Dwalin stated as he took a deep drag and Thorin huffed as he plucked the cigarette from Dwalin’s lips before throwing it into the beer, Dwalin fought the urge to break the man’s neck, it wouldn't look good on a first day if he chopped up his roomate into pieces.

“Rules are there for a reason, Mister Dukes, and you will be wise to follow them.” Thorin stated as he pored the beer down the drain o the sink, the cigarette following.

Dwalin groaned before Thorin turned back to him.

“Let me explain you something,” Thorin started as he pulled out two cans of lemonade from the fridge and handed one to Dwalin. “Dori, is the eldest brother, he is the adviser and the worrier of the brothers, he worries about Ori religiously and Nori almost just as much, Nori, is one who _cannot_ be trusted, he may be the sharpest and have the best ideas of how to score more of everything, but he is still a bit of an idiot and you would be wise not to enrage him, Ori, is a very sweet boy, he is gentle, he is caring and he is smartest out of the brothers and is by far the prettiest-”

Dwalin snorted into his lemonade and Thorin shot him a glare.

“He treats everyone the same and gives everyone his trust, the servants, the mafia, everyone is the same in his eyes and that is a rare thing to find in someone so young. So I am just going to warn you once, if you _ever_ break his trust then we’ll have to break your legs.”

Thorin placed his can down before marching to his bedroom, closing the door with a loud slam, Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly before walking to his own room and lunging on the small bed that was placed in the centre of the room, the room was small, had two small squared windows on the wall that looked out over the never-ending garden and had a small sofa and a wardrobe that Dwalin had put his clothes in earlier, the bed creaked under his weight and Dwalin folded his arms under his head as he laid on his back and looked up at the mouldy ceiling, Dwalin sighed to himself before he closed his eyes, if Thorin’s words were true then he would have to be careful.

\----

Dwalin walked quickly down the wing that held Ori’s single room, he ran a tattooed hand over his bald crown before running it down his face, he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink last night, the bed was just far too soft for his liking and the walls were thin, making him able to hear anything, and he meant _anything,_ even his roommate having _sex_ in the room next to him!

Dwalin shivered at the thought, he was never going to be able to get the sound of Thorin’s cries of pleasure out of his mind, ever. Dwalin pushed the door to Ori’s room open and looked over to his bed to see nothing, he scanned the rest of the room to find it was empty the everything still in its place except for one of Ori’s cardigans and his shoes that Dwalin had noted the day before, Dwalin swore loudly before he ran back down the hall, only to crash into a busy Bilbo, who was currently polishing some sort of tea pot.

“Mister Boggins, have ye’ seen Ori!?” Dwalin asked quickly, not wanting to lose his job on the first day, he still needed to find the Ristone and report back to the boss.

“It’s _Baggins_ , not _Boggins_ , so you’ve lost him already have you?” Bilbo said before pulling a pocket watch out of his waist coat and snorting at the clock face. “It’s not even noon yet.”

“Alright, I could do without the sarcasm.” Dwalin snapped before lowering his tone. “Now, do ye’ know where he went or not.”

“I have composed a list of places Ori disappears too,” Bilbo stated as he unfolded a piece of paper that he had pulled out of his sleeve a few moments ago before he pressed it to Dwalin’s chest.  “He is not allowed out of the house premises or go into the town without his brother’s permission, he has a taser on him at all time, dinner is at five and we are having roast chicken, good luck.”

With that Bilbo skipped off down the hall, leaving Dwalin to piece together his list, first was the kitchen, Dwalin ran back down the hall and followed his nose until he arrived at the large oak doors that lead to the kitchen, he pushed them open and scanned the room, only to see servants bustling about with trays on their arms.

“Ah, ya’ must be Mister Dwalin.” A high pitched voice said close to him and Dwalin turned to see the source of the voice to see a man wearing a large grin and a crooked hat.

“I’m Bofur.” The man said in an Irish accent as he stretched his hand towards Dwalin, Dwalin took it and gave it a firm shake.

“Dwalin Fu- Dukes, Dwalin Dukes.” Dwalin replied, having to catch his tounge to stop himself from mentioning his real name.

 “Let me guess, ya’ lost the little one.” Bofur said with a friendly smile.

“Aye.” Dwalin replied with a huff, this was more work than he thought it would be.

“Well, Mister Dukes, ya’ seem to be in luck, I saw the lad pass by here no more than an hour ago.” Bofur stated before pointing his wooden spoon towards a hidden door behind racks of pots and pans. “He probably jumped the wall, _again_.” Bofur sighed and Dwalin groaned.

“Thank ye’ Mister Bofur.” Dwalin said before rushing past the man, before slipping behind the pot rack and slipping out the back door, sure enough there was no Ori in site and the wall was in plain sight, just asking to be climbed.

“Mahal help me.” Dwalin hissed before he ran to the wall and jumped, planting his foot on a loose brick and lifting himself over.

\----

Dwalin marched down the long winding road, flipping the finger to cars that whizzed past with their horns tooting at him, Dwalin grumbled to himself until he caught sight of a small dot in the distance, a small dot wearing jeans and a caramel coloured cardigan.

Dwalin began to sprint towards the dot and practically pounced on it when he became closer to it, the dot fell to the floor with a started squeak, and Dwalin leaned down to grab the front of the lad’s cardigan.

“Ori!” Dwalin snapped as he lifted the boy to his feet by the front of his jumper. “Just what do ye think yer doin!?”

“I- I was just going to town.” Ori replied as he tried to pull free, Dwalin released the brat and Ori brushed his jumper off with his hands and glared at Dwalin.

“Yer not allowed to leave the house without asking yer brothers.” Dwalin hissed.

“Yeah, well, what you going to do?” Ori asked giving Dwalin a daring look and Dwalin snarled and ducked down before grabbing Ori around the knees and throwing him over his shoulder, Ori squawked and started kicking his legs furiously, Dwalin just ignored it as he started walking back towards the house.

“Put me down Dukes, or I’ll-”Ori started yelling as he aimed his legs to kick Dwalin’s chest and he used his hands to smack the man’s back.

“Ye’ll what? Knit me a jumper?” Dwalin said with a laugh but his laugh was cut short when Ori swung his legs and kicked him in his privates, Dwalin winced but only tightened his grip around Ori’s thighs, he would have the chance to ice his aching balls later but now he had to get the brat back to the house before his brothers found out.

Ori soon settled down and stopped his kicking (much to Dwalin’s relief), and sighed, Dwalin felt slightly bad for the small man, he himself had been forced into a life he did not want and could do nothing about it, yes he could leave the mafia but he would have nothing (that and the risk of death), Ori could leave his family too but he would have no one. Dwalin huffed.

“Listen, Ori, If I’m gonna be guarding ye’, we’re gonna need to get along.” Dwalin stated and he could feel Ori trying to wriggle away, he tightened his grip and he heard the small man huff.

“Alright.” Ori sighed and Dwalin nodded to himself.

“Now, I’m gonna put ye’ down, don’t run off.” Dwalin stated before he stopped walking and bent his knees, allowing Ori to slide of his shoulder and regain his footing on the floor.

“Thank you.” Ori said quietly as he stepped away from the large bodyguard slightly and Dwalin nodded.

“Now, let’s get ye’ back home.” Dwalin said before nudging the small man forward and frog marched him down the road.

They soon arrived back at the wall and Dwalin cupped his hands together for Ori to step in, the small scribe did as much and leapt over the wall before helping the guard in return, Dwalin lifted himself over the wall and jumped down, landing next to Ori with a thud, Ori smiled at him and helped him to his feet.

\----

Dwalin practically shoved Ori into the dining hall later that night, the small man wanted to continuing reading his book alone in his room but Dwalin had insisted and by insisted he meant he pulled the dwarf up from his desk and into the hall where his brothers were waiting, Dwalin made sure Ori was in his seat before going to the kitchen to get his own food, he grabbed a bowl of chicken and potatoes with a small piece of bread on the side before returning to his room, he flopped down on the sofa and ate his chicken before grabbing the ice pack he had also got from the kitchen and placed it on his clothed length, Dwalin sighed in relief, for someone so small Ori certainly knew how to kick. Dwalin’s phone suddenly buzzed and he reached over to it as it rested on the side table next to him, he pressed the green button and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?” Dwalin said.

“Dwalin, how goes the job?” The dark voice on the end of the line replied.

“It goes.” Dwalin stated.

“Have you found the stone yet?” The voice hissed and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“It’s only my first day, I’ll get to it.” Dwalin snapped in reply.

“You better, or i’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” The snakelike voice hissed before the call ended and Dwalin was left listening to a dull tone.

Dwalin pressed the red button on his phone before thorwing his phone down at his side before letting his head roll back to the back of the sofa, adjusting the ice pack on his crotch as he did, if this was only the first day, Dwalin dreaded what was going to follow, it was going to be a _long_ job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yeah, I'm back on this now!! aww yiss. Tell me what you think!!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori go to a charity auction.

Dwalin slipped out of his too soft bed, he stretched his arms above his head before getting to his feet, his crotch was still sore but the pain had died down now and only throbbed slightly when he walked, it had been three days since the incident, Ori had become tolerable, but they didn’t talk much but they got along for the sake of the elder brothers and themselves. Dwalin walked out of his room and to the bathroom before he ducked into the shower and began preparing for the day, Ori had told him last night that he wanted to go out today and Dori and Nori had insisted that Dwalin go with him, Dwalin had grouchily agreed even though he was killing them all in his mind, everyone said that Ori was a sweet gentle soul ( _and sure he was beautiful)_ but try telling that to his battered dick. Dwalin brushed his teeth quickly before spitting out the paste into the sink, he walked back into his bedroom and pulled on a simple dark shirt and a pair of jeans, he didn’t care where Ori was going to take him, he was going to wear what he wanted, screw the brat!

Dwalin quickly walked out the bathroom, but for once he didn’t see Thorin... he saw a pair of small children. Trying to open his beer!

“What the hell are ye’ doin’?” Dwalin asked as he marched forward, the scruffy looking children looked up at him with wide eyes and Dwalin lunged forwards to snatch his beer bottles from their small hands, but Dwalin missed and landed on the floor with a thud, the two boys giggled and ran from Dwalin, the larger man growled and chased them, but it was hard to catch both of them, let alone one, they could easily slide under furniture and run and hide down small crevices.

“Kili, Fili, I told you not to disturb Mister Dwalin.” A familiar voice called and Dwalin turned to see Thorin, the boys seemed to spear out of nowhere and handed the beer bottles to Thorin, Thorin inspected them before handing them back to Dwalin.

“Who the hell are they?” Dwalin asked pointing a finger at the two boys currently clutching onto Thorin’s legs, Thorin lifted the boys into his arms.

“This is Fili,” Thorin said as he jostled the blond child. “And this is Kili, my nephews.” Thorin jostled the brunet child who was currently sucking his thumb, Dwalin furrowed his brow.

“Yer nephews? Where are their parents?” Dwalin asked and Thorin’s smile at his nephews dropped slightly.

“Ah, boys, go get the chocolate I got you, it’s in the usual cupboard.” Thorin said as he set the boys down and avoided Dwalin’s question, Fili grabbed his small brother’s hand and they both ran towards the kitchen, Thorin turned to Dwalin now, and Dwalin’s brow was still harshly furrowed.

“My sister, Dis, got married young and started a family, one night they went out to go to a friend’s party, and I stayed at home with the boys, and then... then she and her husband got in a car crash, Kili was only one at the time and Fili was four so he remembers more than Kili but not a lot, and I took custody of them to stop them from going to an orphanage, I had to fight hard for them because my sister was so young she didn’t have a will nor did she name guardians.” Thorin explain and Dwalin’s frown softened. “The Risons don’t know, except for Ori of course, but they have a rule that no children are allowed on site, so I have to hide them and I-I-”

Dwalin reached out and placed a comforting hand on Thorin’s shoulder and smiled.

“I won’t tell, I promise.” Dwalin swore and Thorin smiled at him.

“Thank you Dwalin.” Thorin sighed.

“Now tell me about them.” Dwalin said as he passed Thorin a beer, the raven haired man looked like he seriously needed one.

“Fili’s the oldest obviously, he’s seven and Kili’s the baby, he’s four, he might not talk around you for a while but I’m sure he’ll get comfortable with you eventually, Fili’s already comfortable with you since he stole your beer,” Thorin spoke as he popped open the cap on the beer and drank it. “If they ever start annoying you just tell me and I’ll set them straight.”

A sudden sound of shattering glass echoed from the kitchen, followed by crying.

“I’ll hold ye’ to that.” Dwalin said as he passed Thorin the second bottle of beer before he got to his feet and walked out the flat, leaving Thorin to deal with his nephews, he looked at his watch and swore before he started running down the hall.

\----

Dwalin stopped the car at the red lights, he was borrowing Nori’s sleek black car for today as he didn’t have a car and Ori’s small car wasn’t his style.

“So where now?” Dwalin asked as he tapped the steering wheel impatiently and Ori looked up from his book and scanned the roads around them.

“Take a left.” Ori stated before returning to his book, Dwalin sighed and the lights changed green, he pressed the accelerator and turned the corner.

“Where are we even going?” Dwalin asked as he ducked his head to look at the rear view mirror, acting almost on habit to check what was going on behind him, making sure he wasn’t being followed, he knew in the back of his mind that he wasn’t but he still had to check.

“Charity auction.” Ori replied simply.

“For what?” Dwalin snapped as he frowned at the small man.

“For charity.” Ori replied and Dwalin rolled his eyes but made the final turn and stopped outside a large hall, Ori unclipped his seatbelt and climbed into the back of the car before pulling something out from beneath the front seat.

“What are ye’ doing?!” Dwalin snapped as Ori’s jumper smacked him in the back of the head, he didn’t dare look back for the sake of his sanity and Ori’s embarrassment.

“These are not the people you’re used to Dwalin,” Ori explained as he pulled off his leather belt, Dwalin looked in the rear view mirror to see Ori’s back flexing seductively as he pulled down his jeans, Dwalin flushed brightly and turned his gaze back on the steering wheel. “They are stuck up and the only reasons they come to these things is to flash their cash.”

“Then why do ye’ come here?” Dwalin asked keeping his hands over his eyes to stop himself from looking back at the naked man currently changing in the back of the car.

“To help people less fortunate then myself,” Ori replied truthfully and Dwalin found himself smiling, until Ori reached forward and passed Dwalin a clear bag with a black suit inside. “Now, put this on.”

“Wha- Why?” Dwalin asked as he accepted the bag.

“Because you’ll be ripped to shreds if I let you stay in those rags.” Ori said with a reassuring smile and Dwalin sighed as he unzipped the bag and pulled the jacket over his shoulders.

\----

Dwalin didn’t like this, not one little bit, the rest of the money looked at Ori like he was nothing more than trash and at Dwalin like he was a rat that was sniffing about in the trash, which was a very poetic way of putting it. Ori smiled brightly at all the people wearing tailored suits and long golden dresses, but Dwalin knew that smile, the small man used it when he was trying to appease his brothers and sneak extra chips onto his plate, Dwalin scratched at his shoulder, disliking the odd feeling of starchy fabric and the tie that was around his neck, Dwalin never liked ties, always a too good thing to use to choke people with, Dwalin looked at Ori who was currently talking to a man who looked like the auctioneer and laughing happily with the man before passing him a white card, Dwalin watched suspiciously as he just stood in the corner with his hand folded in front of him, not tempted to talk to anyone but perfectly tempted to listen to the discussion around him.

“ _Well, I heard he got Ori the bodyguard because he recently started doing drugs.”_ One lady wearing thick pearls said to another, both giving Dwalin a disgusted glare.

“ _I heard that family that live on the hill have started hiring smugglers, bloody disgraceful I say.”_ A fat man said to another as they sipped at their whisky, Dwalin looked down at his own amber alcohol and swirled it around the crystal glass.

“ _I heard that A.Z.O.G is back in business-”_ This caught Dwalin’s attention but it was soon taken away as the ginger haired auctioneer jumped up on the stage and grabbed the wireless microphone.

“Okay, we are about to start the auction, everyone gather round.” The man started with a large grin.

Everyone moved towards the stage, Dwalin didn’t until Ori skipped by him and pulled him along.

\----

 _“Will this ever end?”_ Dwalin growled to himself, but he knew Ori would hear him as the small man snorted slightly.

“Only one auction left.” Ori promised with a sly grin and Dwalin looked at him suspiciously.

“Alright everyone, we got a personal auction now, donated by Ori Rison.” The ginger auctioneer said as he pointed and smiled at Ori who smiled in return. “Will Dwalin Dukes come to the stage!?”

Dwalin felt like the floor fell out from underneath him, his smile dropped quickly and he turned to Ori who was giggling into the back of his hand.

“Ye’ sneaky son of a-” Dwalin started but then he was pulled to the stage by three strong men and thrown upon the pedestal.

“Last auction of the day!” The ginger man said as he pulled Dwalin’s jacket off his broad shoulders, not matter how much Dwalin protested. “Ladies, get your purses out!”

Dwalin stood awkwardly on the stage as some of the women cheered, his eyes fixed harshly onto Ori who was laughing loudly to himself.

“Let’s start the bidding at twenty five pence?” The ginger said and Dwalin shot him a hard glare.

Hands were in the air instantly, shouting out large figures as the ginger man read a white card, that looked suspiciously familiar to the one Ori handed to him earlier.

“How about a flex?!” One of the women called and Dwalin flexed his arms slightly, demonstrating his thick muscles and many of the women swooned...and some of the men, the auctioneer laughed.

“I have a quote from his employer, Ori Rison, Dwalin Dukes, full time bodyguard, part time maniac, enjoys lifting people over his shoulders and drinking beer, bench presses at two fifty and made from seventy percent muscle and thirty percent idiocy.” The auctioneer called out and Dwalin glared at Ori again, who was cackling madly. Dwalin was _so_ going to get his revenge for this.

The final bid landed at a shocking and even two thousand pounds and Dwalin was pulled off the stage by a wrinkly old woman, he could have sunk his heels in and not move, but it was for charity and she had just paid for him for the afternoon, Dwalin glared over at Ori who was still boldly laughing, it was a good thing he had such a nice ars-... _pair of eyes..._

\----

The night finally rolled around and Dwalin was free from the old women, sure she was nice enough, but after the fifth arse pinch Dwalin was just about ready to throw her off a cliff, the old lady kissed his cheek and Dwalin smiled ever so slightly, it made him cringe. The women gave his arse a final pinch before shuffling away and Dwalin ducked into the sleek black car that was tucked up by the curb, Dwalin sat down with a huff and looked over to the passenger seat where Ori was smiling smugly.

“Oh, ye’ think that was funny do ye’?” Dwalin barked as he reached into his back pocket where he found the phone number of the old women, he gagged slightly and ripped it apart and Ori sniggered slightly.

“A little bit.” Ori replied with a large grin and Dwalin had to stop himself from strangling the small man.

“It’s a good thing yer brothers pay me or I would beat yer arse raw.” Dwalin growled and only noticed the bulge coming from Ori’s jumper. “What’s that?”

“The profit of your labour.” Ori said as he pulled a wad of bills from his jumper that he had changed back into, Dwalin was about to snap at the man for stealing money from a charity event but Ori interrupted him.

 “I just thought you would want to see where your money was going?” Ori said with a smile and Dwalin furrowed his brow before sighing.

“Alright, which way?” Dwalin asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

“Turn right there.” Ori said with a smile as he pulled on his seatbelt and Dwalin pulled away from the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((TrollingOri is a good thing... tell me what you think!))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin giving to charity.

Dwalin didn’t want to be here, _he didn’t want to be here_. Turned out that Ori’s favoured charity was a children’s hospital, the very same children’s hospital Smaug had ordered to shake down for cash by Dwalin’s father no more than sixteen years ago, he was only a teen at the time but Dwalin remembered it, he remembered it well, too well. He would never forget the fear in the old doctors eyes as his debt was refunded with important medical equipment, it was only a small debt but the equipment that they took was more than enough, Dwalin had tried to get Smaug to reconsider but he was young at the time and wasn’t considered a loyal member to the mob, and it still made Dwalin feel sick to his core just thinking about it even to this day.

Ori smiled brightly at him as he lead him towards the entrance of the hospital and Dwalin managed a slight grimace, Ori pulled him inside the hospital and Dwalin kept his head low, the place smelt sterile but it felt like a warm home, the walls were covered in bright paints and drawings that were most likely done by the patients, Dwalin didn’t remember seeing them all those years ago, Dwalin only then dared to look up slightly, sure he looked different then he did as a teenager, his beard being the main difference, but he still managed to maintain many of his boy like features, Ori suddenly stopped and Dwalin was pulled from his thoughts as he froze to the spot behind Ori he quickly peeked over Ori’s shoulder to see why the smaller man had stopped and then he realised that they were standing at the front desk.

“Can I see doctor Oin, please?” Ori asked the receptionist with a smile and the women behind the desk nodded.

“Certainly, Ori.” The women replied before she looked at Dwalin and smiled. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Dwalin, He’s not really a friend, more like a bodyguard really.” Ori replied and the women stood, extending her long spindly hand that was sharply pointed at the ends with long sharp nails that were neatly manicured.

“I’ve always wanted a bodyguard.” The women said with a flirtatious grin and Dwalin only grunted and shook her hand quickly, before pulling back and scanning the area around them, making sure there was no security in sight or cameras.

Dwalin was pulled from his glaring when he heard Ori snort a giggle.

“So, Doctor Oin, if you please.” Ori smiled pleasantly at the women and she pouted as she walked to the back rooms behind the desk.

“Well, she certainly _liked_ you.” Ori stated as he spun on his heel and leaned against the desk.

“Who?” Dwalin asked, not really listening as he continued to scan the area around them.

“The receptionist.” Ori said as he looked at Dwalin like he was brain-dead and Dwalin only hummed in reply.

“Ori Rison, well bless me, third time this week!” A voice said and Ori turned to see Oin walking down the hall with extended arms, Ori smiled and wrapped his arms around his old friend, Dwalin was tempted to jump and hide behind the desk but he remained frozen to the floor.

It was the same doctor, the same man he had watched Smaug and his father beat up all those years ago, Dwalin swallowed thickly and almost passed out when the old doctor turned towards him, but his wrinkled eyes were not full of fear like they once were, they were filled with kindness.

“And who is your friend, lad?” Oin asked and Ori turned to Dwalin with a friendly smile.

“This is Dwalin Dukes,” Ori introduced as he extended a hand towards the large man and added. “My new bodyguard.”

“Pleasure to meet you, son.” Oin said as he extended an old wrinkled hand and Dwalin took it in his own calloused hands and shook it vigorously.

“And yerself Mister- Doctor Oin, sir.” Dwalin said awkwardly and Ori furrowed his brow slightly at Dwalin who had seemed to suddenly have turned into Dori after he had a few glasses of sherry.

“I bought you a little something Oin.” Ori said with a smile before he plunged his hand into his front pocket and placed the wad of bills to the old doctor’s soft and wrinkly hands.

“Ori!” Oin said his eyes widening at the width of the wad of notes. “This is far too much.”

“It is two thousand pounds, Oin, just enough for the new generators for the ‘L’ wing.” Ori said with a smile. “Dwalin auctioned himself off for it.”

 _Lying little shit_. Dwalin hissed to himself, _Ori_ had auctioned him, it wasn’t like he had any input on the matter, but Oin turned to him then and looked almost close to tears, they were not resentful or sad tears, they were tears full of joy, nothing Dwalin was used to seeing.

“Thank you so much lad.” Oin said as he gave Dwalin a quick hug, Dwalin returned the hug awkwardly and looked to Ori who was smiling fondly and Dwalin let a smile crack over his stubborn lips.

Oin wiped his eyes with the collar of his shirt as he pulled out of the hug and Dwalin felt something cold stab in his chest, he just knew the reason for the doctors joy when some money came in was because of the debt collection Dwalin and his organization had brought upon him and it made him want to be sick. He didn’t like opening old scars, especially when those scars were suppose to have healed years ago and never bother him again.

“Come, the wee ones have missed you.” Oin said as he began leading Ori down the hall.

Dwalin suddenly realised that he was being lead down the hall by the old doctor and Ori, Ori suddenly made a sharp turn left and Oin continued to lead Dwalin down the hall, Dwalin was worried about leaving the small man but he knew that hospitals were probably the safest place in the world, Oin lead Dwalin into a distant office, the old doctor blabber away about god knows what as he walked.

“There have a seat.” Oin said as he gestured to a large leather chair that sat across a small oak desk and another old battered chair.

Dwalin sat down on the chair and looked at the scattered papers across the desk and some of the pictures of what Dwalin assumed was Oin’s family, Oin and a tall ginger man at his side, a little baby with a crop of ginger hair and then the old doctor and the tall ginger again but this time surrounded by a large amount of other people, everyone of them having a mane of ginger hair gracing their heads, but his eyes instantly caught on a picture that had Ori in it, the small man was crouched with a wave of children around him, all smiling into the camera, many of the children looked pale of had tubes in their noses or had an arm or a leg missing, but Dwalin didn’t notice, he only looked at their smiling faces, he didn’t realise he was smiling himself until he looked at Oin, who was passing him a steaming cup of what Dwalin assumed was coffee.

“Thank ye’.” Dwalin said as he took a sip of the coffee that turned out to be tea, Dwalin swallowed it still even though he wasn’t a fan of tea because he didn’t want to insult the doctor after all.

“Nice picture isn’t it?” Oin stated as he lifted the picture from Dwalin’s hands, Dwalin didn’t even realise he took it from the desk.

“Yes sir.” Dwalin replied as he placed his tea on the side.

“That was last year, that was, the summer party.” Oin said with a fond smile and Dwalin let him continue.

“Ori had organised it, he got a bouncy castle in and everything, such a sweet lad.” Oin rambled and Dwalin had to contain a snort, nothing about the Ori he had spent the last three days chasing after didn’t seem as sweet as everyone kept insisting. “The nippers love him.”

Dwalin smiled slightly at him and Oin placed the picture down and looked over to a plant pot that was on the side of the windowsill, a small pot of withering bluebells.

“Are you a gardening man, Dwalin?” Oin asked, and Dwalin shook his head.

“Not really, sir.” Dwalin replied and Oin hummed.

“Bluebells are the sweetest flowers I think, they grow strong and sweet and did you know that no plant ever grows the same? They are shy flowers you know but they try to find the sunniest parts, even in dark times. They work better on their own, but sometimes,”

Oin grabbed a thin stick from one of the drawers of his desk and a piece of string, he placed the stick into the soil of the plant pot and tied the string around the stem, giving the flower a slight lift towards the light.

“But sometimes, the flower needs support and love from a gardener, and like most creatures and plants the flower needs constant reassurance for them to truly trust the gardener. And that, is the key to being a good gardener, he needs patience and a big heart.”

Oin ran the plant carefully under the tap that was attached to the sink in the corner before placing it back on the windowsill, Dwalin furrowed his brow, unsure why Oin had just told him all that, he wasn’t a gardener and he’d never planted blue bells in his life.

“Do you understand lad?” Oin asked with a raise eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.” Dwalin lied.

“Good lad, now go get Ori would you? He’s in the ‘L’ wing.” Oin said he didn’t add the ‘as usual’ but Dwalin knew it was implied.

Dwalin got to his feet and nodded to the elder man before walking out the door, Oin smiled to himself.

“Well, that went well.” The old doctor said with a grin.

\----

Dwalin walked quickly down the sterile hall until he turned down wing ‘L’ where he instantly heard childish screams of laughter, he looked into one of the open two way glass windows to see Ori, playing with a set of children, all our children were smiling brightly. The tip of Dwalin’s lip tugged up into a lopsided smile, Ori realised he was there and waved to him, causing the children to turn and look at him, their small faces dipped in confusion, Ori waved him in.

Dwalin pushed the door open that was situated next to the window and Ori smiled as he entered.

“See, this is the man I was talking about,” Ori said with a smile. “Dwalin Dukes, my new bodyguard.”

“He does look like a bear!” One of the little boys cried out and Dwalin shot a glare at Ori who giggled and shrugged at him.

“Won’t you join us Mister Dukes?” A little girl said.

Dwalin stepped hesitantly forward and Ori pulled him down, until he was sat on a pillow around a small pink plastic table with a small teapot in the middle.

“Tea, Mister Dukes?” Ori asked as he lifted the teapot towards the larger man and mouth the words _‘play along’_ to him.

“Uh, Aye Mister Rison, I’d love some.” Dwalin replied as he lifted a small cup from the middle of the table.

“No, No, Mister Dukes, that’s Mister Teddy’s cup!” One of the little girls squeaked as she wagged a tattered bear with a missing eye at him.

“Oh right, sorry Mister Teddy.” Dwalin replied before moving his hands and looked at Ori, who nodded quickly at him.

“I’m Rosie!” One of the little girls with blonde hair said suddenly as she extended her hand out to Dwalin, Dwalin smiled and shook her small hand in return and Ori smiled brightly.

“Now, tea Mister Dukes?” Ori said again and Dwalin grunted in reply.

Ori pretended to pour the tea into Dwalin’s cup before placing the pot down.

“Sugar, Mista’ Dukes?” The same small girl with blonde hair asked, his words not coming out properly for some reason, but Dwalin just assumed it was the mess of hair that hung in mostly in front of her ace.

“Aye lassie, two please.” Dwalin replied with a smile and the girl as she scooped out two invisible spoonfuls of sugar and placed them into Dwalin’s cup.

Dwalin used one of the small plastic spoons to stir the invisible tea before raising it to his lips.

“Pinkies out.” Ori whispered to him and Dwalin looked over at him with a confused brow and Ori wagged his small pinkie finger at him, Dwalin stretched his finger slightly and sipped at his imaginary tea again, the small children barley being able to see over the small table were doing the same thing and Dwalin looked over at Ori who was doing it as well but more practiced... and looking more than slightly attractive while doing it.

“Wow, Mista’ Dwalin, yous has los’ of tattoo’s!” Rosie said as she placed his cup down, Dwalin looked down at his arm to see that his dragon tattoo was exposed; Dwalin swore in his mind and tried to tug down his sleeve. Tattoos were banned in the Rison household and Dwalin didn’t trust Ori enough to believe wouldn’t spill his guts when pressured.

“What is it?” Ori asked with obvious interest and Dwalin rolled up his sleeves slightly to show them.

“Uh, it’s a dragon,” Dwalin stated obviously and Ori grabbed his arm to get a closer look. “An-and gold, it means- _uh_ \- power and it gives protection to the wearer.”

Ori hummed in interest as he ran his fingers over Dwalin’s tattoo and felt the rough inky texture.

“I have lots.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled slightly.

“You’ll have to show me them sometime.” Ori said with a grin and Dwalin grew wide eyed, he knew it wasn’t a come on, but he felt something stir in his stomach.

“Are you two going to kiss?” The smallest girl asked with a giggle and Ori jumped back immediately, not realising how close he and Dwalin had got.

“No, we’re not, Rosie.” Ori said with a fond smile and the door suddenly opened slightly and a tall, slim young man walked in, with long blond hair.

“Ori, it’s time to get the little ones to bed.” Legolas said with a smile and Ori returned it.

“Alright you four, you heard the man, off to bed.” Ori said as he got to his feet and Dwalin copied.

The children all groaned and hissed but Ori tutted at them and picked two up, he nodded his head to Dwalin and didn’t realise what it was for until his arms were suddenly weighed down by two small clumps.

“Can you carry us Mister Dukes?” One of the boys asked and Dwalin groaned but smiled slightly as he lifted the boys into his arms.

\----

Dwalin watched as Ori tucked all four children into their beds, and he only realised just how sick the children were, they all had to be wired up like they were machines and some of them had to have long tubes with needles attached placed into their arms, but the thing that made Dwalin want to gut himself was when Rosie walked in with her nightgown on, she was wearing trousers earlier so Dwalin didn’t see the burns that ran up her legs, covering the small pale legs in angry red scars that he could have sworn were recent ones and now that her soft blond hair was tied out of her face, Dwalin could see the burns on the side of her face and one that ran down her one clear eye that Dwalin hadn’t noticed earlier and down to her mouth, a large scar running upon her top lip, which would explain her speech patterns earlier, it made Dwalin want to cry.

Ori smiled as she scooped the girl into his arms and placed her into her bed, which had a pink blanket on it, but the blanket was covered in bright splashes of paint that were obviously not meant to be there, all part of Rosie’s artistic vision, Rosie passed Ori a piece of paper and whispered something that Dwalin couldn’t hear and Ori smiled and giggled slightly with her before kissing her gently on the forehead and tucking her in.

Ori soon left the room and stepped to Dwalin’s side and passed him the paper.

“Rosie made this for us.” Ori said as he passed the larger man the paper and Dwalin unfolded it to see a very badly drawn picture of himself and Ori, holding hands. Dwalin chuckled and passed the picture back.

“Very cute.” Dwalin said and Ori took the picture back and folded it before the smaller man tucked the paper back into his jean pocket.

“Ready to go back then?” Ori asked and Dwalin nodded, they both turned and started walking towards the entrance but stopped when they heard someone calling their names.

The both turned to see Oin walking quickly towards them, he threw his arms around Ori and hugged him and Ori laughed slightly.

 “Give your brothers my gratitude, would you?” Oin asked before he leaned in close to Ori’s ear.

“He’s a good one lad, don’t let him go easily.” He whispered, low enough for Dwalin not to hear and Ori giggled and swatted his arm friendlily as he pulled out of the hug.

“Thank you Oin,” Ori said with a smile. “I’ll see you next week.”

“I look forward to it.” Oin replied with a grin and Ori nodded in reply before Ori walked out.

“Nice to meet ye’, Doctor Oin.” Dwalin said as he quickly shook the old man’s hand.

“And you Dwalin.” Oin replied. “And I look forward to seeing you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yeah... see Ori's not so bad really... Tell me what you think!))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trollshaws.

Dwalin glared at the three large men sat opposite him, Ori, Nori and Dori. The three trollshaw brothers had requested a meeting with the Rison’s and he had to tag along, just encase things became aggressive. Dwalin knew the trollshaw’s (or the mountain trolls as people called them because of their stony features and huge floppy bodies), he had worked with them on missions with Smaug and they were one of Smaug’s key advisors from the south, Bert, Tom and Will were not the sort of blokes that would deceive someone as powerful as Smaug, ( _they were too thick for that)._

Dwalin stood behind Ori’s shoulder with his arms crossed over his chest, and listened as the trolls spoke with Nori.

“And you say that Smaug is rallying forces?” Nori asked as he lounged back in his large leather chair. “That’s ridiculous; the old lizard can’t even get to me.”

“Thas’ not what we ‘ear.” Bert grunted as he pulled the lapels of his jacket slightly, and Dwalin narrowed his eyes, he knew the trollshaw’s favoured places to hid weapons, usually in their hidden pockets of on the bands of their trousers, Bert usually carried a knife, Tom _always_ had a gun and Will usually had a short blade in his boot and jacket, Dwalin tried to make out a shape of gun in Tom’s pocket but nothing appeared to be there, something was wrong.

“What is it you hear then?” Nori hissed.

Bert leaned forward and rested his arm on the large table that separated them and the Ri’ brothers, Dwalin automatically stepped closer to Ori, making the small man look like a dwarf because of his immense size.

“I hear that he is building in the west, gathering the O.R.C.S,” Will’s beady blue eyes roamed over to Dwalin, he obviously had been recognised. “And I hear he has sent troops into the front lines.”

“You’re talking shit,” Nori snapped and Dori tutted at him before looking over to Dwalin, Dwalin nodded to the eldest brother and placed his hands over Ori’s ear, Ori huffed and looked over to Dori who was now glaring at the troll brothers. “My house is the safest in the country, nothing escapes me.”

“I mean no disrespect,” Will started and Dwalin noticed Tom sliding his hand into his jacket, _he had sewn in a new pocket!_ Dwalin didn’t know if he should tell the Ri’s if it risked getting a bullet to the brain.

“Then why are you here?” Dori asked calmly and the trollshaw’s shared a dangerous look.

“To start wiping out competition.” Tom said quickly before pulling a black gun from out of his pocket, Nori and Dori each pulled their own guns and Dwalin grabbed Ori and pushed him under the table, the small man being a main target because of his lack of weaponry, which was definitely going to have to change.

Dwalin dove under the table with Ori as the rain of bullets rang above them, Ori tried to fumble for some sort of weapon or shield, but Dwalin grabbed him and pressed him against his chest, he didn’t like the small man obviously; he was just doing the job he was paid for.

“Stay here.” Dwalin hissed and Ori was about to reply but Dwalin pushed him further under the table and pulled out the gun he kept on his person at all times.

Dwalin raised his head slightly from behind the table and fired his gun at the three trolls who were currently trying to fight hand to hand with the other guards that had run in at the first sound of gunshot, Dwalin recognized most of them, Thorin and Bofur mainly, and to his surprise even Bilbo was trying his best to beat down the fat troll family. Dwalin stood up completely now, since everyone was all pressed together as they fought with the trolls he would have a very small margin for error, _brilliant_.

Dwalin folded his arm under his gun wielding one before he started firing bullets at the trolls, he hit Bert in the leg, making the large man fall over with a scream of pain, Tom fell when received a bullet to his hip, Will practically roared and ran at Dwalin, giving the guard a harsh punch in the jaw, Dwalin reeled but managed to fire a bullet that hit Will in the shoulder, sending him falling to the floor.

Dwalin wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand as the other guards and the eldest Ri’s picked up the crying troll brothers and shoved them out of the room to god knows where, Dwalin kneeled next to the table and looked under to see Ori still sat in his original spot, barley moving and Dwalin chuckled slightly.

“It’s safe now, ye’ can come out.” Dwalin stated and Ori hurriedly crawled out from under the table and gasped at the sight of Dwalin.

“Your lip is bleeding.” Ori stated before he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a handkerchief before pressing it to Dwalin’s bottom lip.

“Thank ye’.” Dwalin mumbled, not used to so much kindness, in A.Z.O.G if you were bleeding or you had a serious injury they would send you to the doctors but you were considered useless until you were healed, which usually left people vulnerable, this was different, this was kindness, Dwalin looked around to see the other guards and servants checking on each other and making sure that they were okay, Dwalin smiled slightly and he realised that Ori had stopped dabbing his lip and was now inspecting his gun that he had placed on the table, Ori was sat on the table and fiddled with the gun with a slight smile on his face.

“I didn’t know you could use a gun.” Ori stated truthfully, not looking up from the gun.

“Aye, since I was a boy.” Dwalin stated and Ori hummed, then an idea struck in Dwalin’s mind.

“I could teah ye’, If ye’d like.” Dwalin said quickly and Ori’s head shot up instantly and smiling brightly at the large man.

“Really!?” Ori asked excitedly.

“Yeah course,” Dwalin replied before taking his gun off Ori and grabbing his wrist. “Come on.”

Ori giggled slightly as Dwalin pulled him out of the conference room and out of the kitchen, before they arrived in the back garden, Dwalin stopped but Ori continued to run.

“My brothers will kill you if they see us.” Ori said and he pulled Dwalin towards a wall, Dwalin dug his heels into the dirt and Ori stopped before he shifted some bricks in the wall and created an opening, Dwalin smirked slightly, he was getting to know all Ori’s escape routes and hide outs, what a fool the small man was.

Ori pulled Dwalin through the small hole in the wall to reveal a small forest like utopia that was hidden behind the tall wall of the mansion, Dwalin’s jaw slacked slightly and Ori pulled him deeper into the forest.

“Alright, here,” Dwalin said as he passed Ori the gun. “Try to hit that branch.”

“Which one?” Ori asked as he turned around to look at where Dwalin was pointing.

“That one.” Dwalin stated as he pointed his tattooed hand at a long branch nearby, Ori closed one eye and placed his arm under his gun wielding one before pulling the trigger, the bullet whizzed past the branch and hit another branch further away, sending birds flying away.

“Okay,” Dwalin sighed before taking the gun from Ori’s hands. “Tip one, keep both eyes open, so you can see the target twice as well, tip two, keep the gun balanced here and here,”

Dwalin pointed to the butt of the gun and the tip of the nozzle, before twirling it between his fingers and passing it back to Ori, Ori smiled slightly and unfolded his arms and took the gun back before following Dwalin’s advice. He missed again.

“It’s alright lad, it takes time.” Dwalin reassured.

Ori huffed before Dwalin took the gun back and reloaded it with bullet packs before passing it back to the small man, Ori fumbled with it slightly unsure of how to hold it and it made Dwalin chuckle slightly, Ori pouted at him before putting his arms back into their position.

“Elbows up.” Dwalin scolded and Ori huffed before he lifted his elbows and tried to fire at the tree nearby, missing again but this time actually scraping a thin layer of bark off.

“Again.” Dwalin pushed as he smacked Ori’s slacking elbow, making the small man frown at him but Dwalin only shrugged in reply, Ori sighed before focusing back on the target and firing the gun again and again until he finally hit the target branch, he let out a small cheer as the bullet sank deep into the branch and Dwalin smiled proudly before turning on his usual scowl.

“Now that trunk.” Dwalin said as he pointed to a thin tree trunk, he wasn’t impressed with the small man, but if he said that he knew he would be lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I hope you guys have a fantastic new year and that 2014 brings you everything you wish for!! Tell me what you think))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori runs away again.

The next morning Dwalin could only remember the fight with the trollshaw’s and he and Ori practicing with his gun long into the night until they could no longer see the trees around them, they had walked back to the house and chatted avidly about practice, they had parted ways at the front door and Dwalin had gone to the shed for some reason then he had staggered back to the servant wing, and now Dwalin was awake he realised that he had passed out on the sofa because he was so tired. Dwalin mumbled in his sleep and heard childish giggles around him, he opened his eyes slightly to see Fili and Kili’s smiling faces.

“What the-” Dwalin grumbled and sat up instantly, trying to keep his swearing under control as Thorin had ordered when he was around his nephews, Dwalin growled and wiped a hand over his tired face, the two small boys ran off in a flurry of giggles, Dwalin furrowed his brow at that before looking at his hands to find they were covered in smudged ink.

“Kili! Fili!” Dwalin snarled as he got to his feet.

“Well, good morning to you too, Dwalin.” Thorns’ voice ran loudly through the air and Dwalin winced slightly before he glared at the smiling raven haired man.

“Those boys of yers are gonna get their arses beaten.” Dwalin snarled as he spun on his heel to look at Thorin, Thorin snorted a laugh but turned it into a cough.

“I’ll see to it.”Thorin said with a smile and Dwalin knew he was lying, Thorin loved those boys too much to see to it that they were properly punished.

Dwalin growled before he walked to his room before pulling on a fresh shirt and trousers before walking into his bathroom and washing the ink off is face, he walked back out as he checked his watch, he was running late, Dwalin groaned before he walked out of the apartment and began to jog down the servants wing and running straight into Bilbo.

“Bilbo? What are ye’ doing down here?” Dwalin asked even though the answer was obvious, the larger man helped the curly haired man back to his feet and Bilbo

“Dwalin, thank goodness I found you, It’s Ori.” Bilbo ignored the question and Dwalin sighed, he knew he shouldn’t have slept in this morning, Dwalin moved past the small man and began walking quickly to Ori’s room, the small man took the hint and followed him.

“What happened?” Dwalin asked.

“His brothers got into an argument and they brought Ori into their argument, and before any one realised what was happening Ori took off and he hasn’t been back since.” Bilbo explained as they walked.

“How long ago was this?” Dwalin asked as he picked up the pace and turned to walk towards the kitchen, by the look on Bilbo’s face he thought that they were going to Ori’s room.

“About an hour ago.” Bilbo replied as he followed Dwalin closely.

“Does anyone know where he would go?” Dwalin asked, but he already knew the answer.

“No, only you and I know some of his places, and I’ve got work and you’re his bodyguard.” Bilbo stated before he turned to walk into another room to probably finish up one of his little jobs but he looked back at Dwalin and waggled his hand to entice him in, Dwalin grumbled before he followed the small curly haired man, he turned when he was in the room to see Nori running a hand through his neatly gelled hair and Dori who was currently pacing and biting his thumb nail anxiously.

“Master Dori, Master Nori, I have found Mister Dwalin.” Bilbo said before he bowed and left the room, Dori and Nori both looked up and Dwalin bowed his head slightly.

“Mister Dukes, you must find our brother.” Dori wailed and Dwalin sighed, that’s what he was planning on doing.

“I will try Master Dori, but it will not be easy.” Dwalin replied gruffly.

“You will try and you will succeed Dukes, bring him home.” Nori hissed before he marched out the room, Dwalin snorted to himself before he walked out the room, leaving Dori to fuss over every inanimate object in the room.

 Dwalin growled to himself before he broke out into a run, just the thing he needed this morning.

Dwalin soon ran though the kitchen and waved to Bofur before running out the back door and jumping over the large stone wall, but something felt different, if Ori was upset he wouldn’t go wandering to town that was something he reserved for when he was feeling mischievous, Dwalin thought back when Ori had talked about a small cupboard in the kitchen, but Dwalin had just passed though there so he would have noticed if the small man was tucked in a cupboard, wouldn't he? but then Dwalin thought back to when Ori had talked about his childhood and a little tree house his father had built for him when he was a boy.

Dwalin rubbed his beard in thought for a moment before he climbed back over the wall and ran through the garden and towards the hidden forest that he and Ori had practiced in last night, Dwalin kneeled next to the wall and jiggled some of the bricks, they were already disturbed and Dwalin swore that they had put them back perfectly last night.

Dwalin pushed the bricks through and pushed the wall through and crawled through before getting to his feet and dusting off his trousers.

“Ori!” Dwalin called into the forest, but then a thought hit him, he remembered that he had no idea where the fucking tree house was and he had found out the other day that the Rison’s had over thirty acres of land, it could be anywhere.

Dwalin pushed out all his angry thoughts and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, it was too early and it was still cold as they entered the autumn months, Dwalin shivered slightly and could only imagine the way Ori would feel the cold with only a small jumper around him.

\----

Time seemed to roll on and Dwalin checked his watch to see the hands standing straight, he had been searching for two hours, maybe he had got it wrong, maybe Ori had run off to town, some bodyguard he was.

Dwalin suddenly heard some soft sniffles echoing through the trees and Dwalin followed the sound until he arrived at a large tree, he looked up to see a small wooden house nestled between the branches and leaves, the wood was old and flaky but it looked apart of the forest, Dwalin could also see familiar looking legs dangle over the side and sniffles of sadness, Dwalin quickly climbed up the side of the tree and pulled himself up on the ledge of the tree house, Dwalin could see the small mans back now, he was leaning with his elbows against the wooden barriers of the tree house, with his head between his arms, keeping his face hidden from Dwalins sight, but he knew Ori was crying, his small shoulders were shivering slightly, it could have been from the cold but Dwalin could tell the difference, and Dwalin grimaced slightly at the sight, he wasn’t good with emotions, especially not comforting ones.

Dwalin lifted his body onto the balcony of the tree house and approached the small man carefully, he pulled off his jacket and placed it over Ori’s shoulders, Ori jumped slightly and turned, his eyes were red and puffy and Dwalin smiled comfortingly, but he knew it turned into more of a smirk, but Ori took it as a comforting smile.

“Dwalin.” Ori whimpered. “Wha- How?”

“Ye’ don’t keep yerself as mysterious as ye’d like, lad.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled slightly.

Dwalin sighed as he sat down next to the small man and Ori wiped his eyes with the back of his hands slightly and sniffed.

“Ye’ gonna tell me what’s up then?” Dwalin asked before he added. “Because I did just spend the last two hours trying to find ye’ in this never-ending forest.”

“It’s just my brothers.” Ori sniffed in reply but his smile was back and Dwalin was relieved by the small smile.

“Ye’ wanna elaborate?” Dwalin pressed and Ori sighed.

“They want to send me to a relative’s house in the iron hills district,” Ori sighed before he let out a quite sob and pressed his face into his hands. “They think I’m useless.”

Dwalin felt something stab in his chest and the voices of everyone who had ever called him useless and compared him to his eldest brother rang through his ears, Dwalin despised his eldest brother, he was the academic one, Dwalin on the other hand was nothing more than the families attack dog, the only one who showed him affection was his mother and she died when he was still a boy, Ori was the same, his mother and father had died only a few years after his birth and Dori practically became his mother, Dwalin shook his head and pressed his fingers under Ori’s chin and pushed the ginger haired head up until he was looking at him, Ori’s large brown eyes were filled with tears.

“Now, ye’ listen to me, Ori Rison, yer not useless, far from it, Yer kind and generous.” Dwalin started and Ori’s eyes brightened slightly. “And if anyone ever tells ye’ any differently ye’ send them to me and I’ll give them a piece of my mind and a chunk of my fist.”

Ori giggled slightly before he pressed his head to Dwalin’s chest and sighed, Dwalin looked down at the small man and felt a twinge of affection for the small man with gingered hair, Dwalin wrapped his arm around Ori’s shoulders and pulled him closer, trying his best to comfort the small man. Neither man noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching them from a distance, the slimy skinned man growled and ran off quickly, back into the shadows.

\----

They sat like that until Dwalin cleared his throat and pulled away, Ori did the same and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“We should get back.” Dwalin grunted before he got to his feet and climbed back down the tree, helping Ori down after he did, Ori smiled at him and Dwalin returned it slightly before he began leading the small man back, but he stopped suddenly and Ori stopped with him.

“Let’s get in some practice.” Dwalin said before he pulled his gun out from his belt.

“But my arms hurt.” Ori whined and Dwalin thrusted the gun into his hands.

“So?” Dwalin asked. “Ye’ wanna show how useful ye’ can be to yer brothers, don’t ye’?”

Ori nodded and Dwalin grinned before he pulled a plank of wood from behind a tree.

“Where did you get that?” Ori asked as he fiddled with the gun in his hands.

“I swiped it from yer brothers shed.” Dwalin replied simply and Ori laughed.

Dwalin leaned the board against a nearby tree, which revealed his very bad drawing of a person with the occasional red cross painted on certain limbs and organ placements.

“Alright, best places to hit, leg and arm,” Dwalin pointed. “Usually aim for the one that is holding the weapon or the weakest one, aim for the right side of yer opponent, less delicate organs there, in worst case scenario, aim for the balls,” Dwalin replied as he circled the drawings crotch. “Mans weakest point.”

Ori giggled slightly and Dwalin nodded to him before he moved away from the board and behind Ori, Ori lifted the gun to his line of vision and fired the gun, it only skimmed the corner of the board, creating a slight hole.

“Okay, again.” Dwalin said as he nudged Ori and Ori sighed before lining the gun up again.

\----

Time passed quickly and the bullets soon ran out, Dwalin pulled an ammo pack from his back pocket.

“I can do it.” Ori said as he clicked open the bottom of the gun.

“No, no, Ori it’s really sharp.” Dwalin warned but it was too late, Ori yelped and dropped the gun, pressing his hand over the other and Dwalin huffed he placed the pack to the side and pulled out the handkerchief Ori had given him yesterday after the trollshaw incident, Dwalin grabbed Ori’s bleeding hand and pressed the handkerchief to it, Ori hissed slightly and tried to pull his hand away but Dwalin only tightened his grip.

“We’re gonna have to work on that.” Dwalin stated as he wrapped the bandage around Ori’s hand and tied it tightly around the back of his small pale hand.

“There, all better.” Dwalin reassured and ran his thumb over the soft handkerchief, his thumb slipping over Ori’s hand as he did.

 Ori smiled slightly and Dwalin still held his hand between his large calloused ones, Dwalin looked up from Ori’s hand to see the small man was already watching him.

“I- um- Ye’ have nice hands.” Dwalin said awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Ori said with a giggle and Dwalin nodded to him once before releasing Ori’s hand and bending over to pick up the gun and the ammo off the floor.

“We should get back yer brothers will probably be worried by now.” Dwalin stated before he tucked his gun into his belt and began leading the small man home, Dwalin traced his hand with his fingers, still feeling the warmth of the small mans own hand against it, even though it regretfully wasn’t there anymore.

\----

“Ori! What happened to your hand?” Dori fussed over his brother once they had reached the brothers main room.

“Oh, um-that is-” Ori stuttered and Dwalin jumped in.

“The lad fell over; he scraped his hand pretty badly on the gravel.” Dwalin lied but the Rison’s accepted it as a valid reason. “Nothing to serious.”

“Yeah, yes, on the gravel outside.” Ori replied with a nod and both brothers nodded.

“Very well,” Nori sighed. “I need to speak with you both. Alone.”

Dori and Ori both looked at their brunet before looking back at the large bald man; Dwalin took the hint and nodded.

“You’re excused for the evening, Dwalin.” Ori said with a smile and Dwalin returned it before he left the brothers to talk.

\----

Dwalin didn’t know this feeling, this twisting feeling in his gut that felt as if he’d been punched their over a hundred times and a tightness in his chest that felt as if a weight had fallen upon it, maybe it was food poisoning? Dwalin wondered as he turned the key in the lock to his apartment, he walked in and threw the key to the side before he walked into the living room only to see Bilbo bouncing in Thorin’s lap.

Dwalin practically screamed and covered his eyes with his hands.

“What the fuck!?” Dwalin shouted and he ran out of the room, that would explain so much, Thorin’s constant sound of sex in his room, their constant time spent together, that and the fact that Thorin and Bilbo blushed every time they saw one another.

Dwalin ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass before filling it with water and chugging it, he could never sleep on that sofa again, when he was assigned here he didn’t know he’d have to play roommate with the fucking couple of the place!

Thorin and Bilbo soon appeared from the living room, now wearing clothes but still flushed, from embarrassment and from pleasure, they looked over at Dwalin but he was too busy quickly gulping down his water.

“I’ll-uh- see you later.” Thorin grumbled and Bilbo hummed and nodded in reply before Thorin brought him in for a quick kiss and Dwalin felt like gagging again when it turned into a much deeper kiss. Thorin broke the kiss and opened the door and watched as Bilbo walked out before he closed it and turned to Dwalin.

“Sorry about that.” Thorin said quickly and Dwalin almost choked on his water.

“Sorry?” Dwalin spat, expecting Thorin to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness after what he just witnessed. “I just saw ye’ balls deep inside Bilbo bloody Baggins on our sofa, and all ye’ can say is sorry!?”

“I’m _very_ sorry.” Thorin said with an apologetic grin and Dwalin sighed before placing his glass down.

“Well I hope the boys didn’t see that.” Dwalin grumbled and Thorin chuckled slightly.

“I’m not that foolish, they’re at Bofur’s.” Thorin explained and Dwalin grunted in response.

“So, why were you out so late?” Thorin asked and Dwalin didn’t feel like explaining himself, especially not to Thorin.

“No reason just went for a walk.” Dwalin grunted before he walked towards his bedroom.

“Alright,” Thorin said not bothering to talk anymore on the topic. “Goodnight.”

“G’d night.” Dwalin grumbled before he closed the door to his room, he quickly pulled on his night clothes and dove into his bed, he didn’t mind the softness anymore, it was rather cosy really.

That weird feeling still twisted in his gut, it was even stronger now that he was away from Ori. Dwalin sat up suddenly, that couldn’t be it, he wasn’t feeling this because of Ori, that was ridiculous and stupid, he was just worried about the small man, nothing more, he was just worried. Dwalin grumbled that into his pillow until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

\----

Smaug blew smoke from his mouth and flicked the ash of his cigar into a small tray on his large oak desk, he did not like what he was hearing, Goblin had come in ranting and raving about Dwalin betraying them and turning too soft, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Fundin knew his place. Well, to be honest he couldn’t expect much from him, gutless coward just like his father but then again Goblin was hardly the most reliable of his men and was known to cause trouble amongst the mafia, hence his nickname the ‘Goblin’.

“You are sure?” Smaug asked

“Yes sir, I saw it with my own eyes.” Goblin hissed. “That pathetic youngest Rison in the arms of Dwalin Fundin.”

“No, Fundin cannot betray us.” Smaug snarled and he smashed his cigar end into a crystal tray placed nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think!))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori goes on a date.

“A date?” Dwalin spat, the words feeling like poison on his tongue. He was currently standing in Ori’s room with his arms folded over his chest and his face scrunched up into a scowl, those feelings he had in his gut a month ago were still there but he decided to ignore them, Ori hummed as he inspected jumpers in front of the mirror, placing them in front of his chest to look at them.

“Yes, well, It’s not really a date, it’s just dinner with one of Nori’s contacts.” Ori answered as he pulled a loose thread from his red jumper that Dori had given him a few years ago.

“I see, and why can’t Nori go out with this... _contacts_.” Dwalin hissed and Ori picked up a navy jumper and placed it in front of his chest.

“Because Nori’s busy and I’d said I’d do it.” Ori replied and Dwalin grumbled to himself, he didn’t like the idea of Ori going out with another strange man, a strange dangerous man, a strange most likely horny dangerous strange man.

“Maybe I should come with ye’.” Dwalin said far too quickly and Ori turned to him.

“You hate going out,” Ori replied with a furrowed brow. “You told me the other day.”

“No, I said I hate going out if I have no need to.” Dwalin answered because this was a big need for him to go out.

“Well, there is no need for you to go out now.” Ori replied before turning to Dwalin with two different coloured jumpers in his hands. “Now, red or navy?”

“ _Neither._ ” Dwalin hissed, he just wanted to rip the jumpers out of the man’s small hands and forbid him from going out and leaving him... Dwalin didn’t know why he felt like this and he didn’t like it.

“What was that?” Ori asked innocently with a bright smile and Dwalin felt something punch him in the get.

“Navy.” Dwalin grunted in reply, Ori smiled before turning back to the mirror and throwing his red jumper on the bed.

“Maybe, I should just go with ye’, ye’ know, for security reasons, it is my job after all.” Dwalin said quickly and Ori hummed in thought for a moment before pulling on his black leather belt that would match his dark wash jeans and neatly polished shoes.

“Dwalin, Nori wouldn’t let me go out if he thought it was dangerous.” Ori stated and Dwalin ran his hands over his bald crown.

“I know, but ye’ don’t know this guy, he could be a serial killer, or a psychopath.” Dwalin grunted as he tried to make a valid argument. “Or a psychopathic serial killer who doesn’t know when no means no!”

“I think it will be fine.” Ori sighed as he brushed his shoe with his sleeve.

“Ye’ don’t know that, he could be boring.” Dwalin tried and Ori laughed humourlessly.

“Boring? Dwalin I haven’t told you anything about him.” Ori said in protest and Dwalin grumbled.

“He’s friends with Nori, how much more dull could he be?” Dwalin tried and Ori only laughed, and Dwalin knew he would have to improve his argument, Ori pulled on his jumper over his white shirt before nodding to Dwalin and making his way towards the door, Dwalin jumped up from his sitting position on the bed instantly, making a final attempt.

“What if he’s not yer type!?” Dwalin called out quickly and Ori turned to him, the two of them having barely an inch between them, Ori looked up at the tall man with a slight smile on his lips.

“And what is my type, Dwalin?” Ori asked and Dwalin flushed slightly, this was ridiculous, he was a master assassin with more blood on his hands than he could measure, he was the son of one of Smaug’s top men, he was a part of one of the strongest mafia in the country and he was blushing! Blushing over something as simple as a smile.

“I-I wouldn’t know.” Dwalin grunted in reply, looking at the floor and taking a slight step back from the small man. Ori sighed before taking a step towards the door again.

“Exactly, you are excused for the evening.” Ori said with a smile. “Goodnight Dwalin.”

“G’dnight Ori.” Dwalin replied and Ori walked out of the door, Dwalin just wanted to run after him and wrap his arms around the small mans ankles and beg him not to go out, but he just stayed in the room, frozen to the spot.

\----

“So where’s Dwalin?” Bofur asked as he took a sip of his beer, Bilbo looked up from where he was sat in Thorin’s lap and looked around the kitchen where they were sat, not noticing the large mans absents.

“He’s in his room, licking his wounds.” Thorin stated as he took a swig of his own beer.

“What? What for?” Bilbo asked curiously as he scratched gently at Thorin’s beard.

“I don’t know he’s been like it all evening.” Thorin replied with a shrug as he nudged his face deeper into Bilbo’s soft hands.

“Did ya’ invite ‘im?” Bofur asked with a furrowed brow as he pushed his hat further upon his head.

“Of course I did.” Thorin replied instantly.

“Did you say there would be beer?” Bilbo asked as he swung a bottled in front of Thorin’s face, and Thorin chuckled slightly when Bilbo wrinkled his nose at the alcohol, the curly haired man had never been one for drinking.

“Yes, I told him.” Thorin stated as he took the bottled from Bilbo’s hands.

“And he didn’t come?” Bofur asked, not believing what he was hearing, Dwalin didn’t seem the type to miss having a drink.

“I’ll go see him.” Bilbo said as he jumped out of Thorin’s lap and got to his feet before grabbing a bottle of beer. “see you in a moment.”

Bilbo then walked out of the kitchen, beer tucked safely under his black jacket as he did.

\----

Dwalin sighed as he polished his gun with a cloth, he didn’t really know what to do now, he would usually go on rounds and check that Ori was still in his rooms and that no one was outside waiting for an attack, but he couldn’t find the energy to do any of that. Ori still wasn’t back and it was pushing midnight, he had heard the Rison brothers giving exact instructions to bring Ori back at eleven, and that just made Dwalin feel even more anxious.

Dwalin placed his gun down to the side of him and laid back on the bed, he thought about Ori some more, which was becoming a regular occurrence for him, he hadn’t heard from Smaug in a while as well, Dwalin found that most suspicious, but once again his thoughts of the mafia and of the devious plan turned into images of ginger brown locks of hair and big brown glittering eyes.

When there was a knock at the door, Dwalin huffed and sat up.

“Piss off Thorin!” Dwalin called out angrily, hating to be interrupted even if he was interrupted from something he shouldn’t have been doing in the first place.

“It- it’s not Thorin.” A weak voice replied and Dwalin frowned slightly to himself.

“Bilbo?” Dwalin called now, his voice losing its anger.

“Yes, co-could you let me in?” Bilbo asked quietly and Dwalin grumbled before he flicked the lock on his door and pulled it open.

“What?” Dwalin snapped and Bilbo passed him a bottle of beer.

“I thought you might need this.” Bilbo replied and Dwalin grunted a quick ‘thank you’.

“Thorin said you were hiding.” Bilbo stated now and Dwalin sighed.

“I wasn’t hiding; yer boyfriend is a dramatic bastard.” Dwalin replied sharply and Bilbo laughed slightly.

“I don’t disagree with you there.” Bilbo replied before he sighed. “Dwalin, does this have anything to do with Ori?”

“What?! No, of course not!” Dwalin snapped, feeling the urge to smash the bottle of beer over the small man’s head for implying such a thing.

“I meant no disrespect, I just know that Ori gets under your skin,” Bilbo replied with his hands raised in a peace offering. “But what I don’t know is whether you like that about him or not.”

“I don’t, I mean, he hasn’t, he hasn’t gotten under my skin.” Dwalin snarled and Bilbo smiled at him, the same way his brother used to when Dwalin was acting stubborn.

“Okay, I didn’t mean to pry.” Bilbo replied calmly. “I’ll see you later.”

With that Bilbo turned his back and walked out of the flat, Dwalin slammed the door before looking at the beer bottle in his hand, he was about to open it but he phone buzzed in his pocket, Dwalin placed the beer on his nightstand and pulled out his phone from his back pocket and opened the screen.

“ _Come outside._ ” The black text read and Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the words and the unknown number before he stored the phone back into his pocket and made a move to leave the flat, quickly walking to the fire escape once he was in the living room and quickly climbing down it.

\----

Dwalin flashed the torch around once he reached the ground and scanned the garden around him, unaware of the eyes watching him from behind.

“Fundin.” A scratchy voice said and Dwalin jumped around and flashed the light at the man, the man’s slimy skin and slicked back hair shining in the light as he did, and Dwalin realised that there were a pack of them, all hissing at him with yellowed teeth.

“Goblin, what are ye’ doing here.” Dwalin asked, flexing his muscles as he did and puffing his chest almost on instinct when faced with an enemy.

“Smaug’s getting tired of waiting.” Goblin hissed as he stepped closer to Dwalin and the light.

“He’ll wait as long as I need.” Dwalin snarled in reply.

“Will he?” Another one of the slimy men asked with a slight head tilt.

“Aye.” Dwalin growled, not letting these _fools_ get the best of him.

“He’s been hearing things, bad things.” Goblin hissed.

“What sort of things?” Dwalin growled.

“That you and the youngest Rison have grown... _fond_ , of each other.” The Goblin replied.

“Now listen here,” Dwalin snarled as he grabbed the front of the man’s scruffy suit, and pulled him up. “There’s only one thing I care about, and that’s money, I don’t care about that snivelling little boy.”

Dwalin shoved Goblin away, and the slimy man fell against the fire ladder.

“Now go tell Smaug that, and tell him I will find him his stone before the month is out.” Dwalin barked and the men all shook slightly in fear.

“Go!” Dwalin shouted, his face now red in anger, the men scurried away like rats, Dwalin evened his breathing and his red face turned its normal shade before he climbed the fire escape once again.

He couldn’t believe those snivelling men and that pathetic Goblin, how dare he accuse me of loving something more than my job!... Well, he had a point, Dwalin didn’t love his job but that couldn’t possibly mean that he was in love with O-

No, he wouldn’t even think about it, he wouldn’t even think about it. He didn’t feel that way about Ori, sweet Ori who had shown him kindness and had welcomed him here with open arms, after such a rocky start of course. Ori who was generous and caring and completely uncaring of dynamics and class, and it was just... something Dwalin couldn’t describe.

Dwalin finally climbed back into the living room window and walked towards his bedroom, he spotted the bottle, still placed on his side table, Dwalin sighed and picked it up before tossing it from hand to hand, he didn’t feel like drinking it anymore, Dwalin suddenly heard talking outside and he threw open the window and looked down, to see Ori and some dark haired man that was probably twice the small mans size, the large man moved forward to kiss the small man and Dwalin reached for his gun, he could say he thought the man was about to attack Ori, but he didn’t know if that would go over well in court.

Dwalin looked out the window again to see Ori put his hand to the man’s chest and shake his head, explaining something in a hushed tone before opening the large front door and stepping inside. The large man stood on the front steps for a moment, looking in shock before he moved to walk away, Dwalin felt like cheering for some reason but instead he grabbed the beer bottle and poured it on the man beneath him, the man cursed angrily and loudly.

“Ye’ need it more than I do!” Dwalin called before he threw the bottle down and slammed the window closed.

 _Well, that was fun._ Dwalin said to himself before diving onto his bed and smiled as he slipped into a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think!!))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori go out.

The next day Dwalin walked into the kitchen to find Ori stacking cans into a cardboard  box with help from Bofur, as soon as he entered the room, Bofur made a quick excuse about ‘feeding the pig’ and ran out, leaving Dwalin and Ori to themselves.

“So, how was the date?” Dwalin asked as he grabbed his own box and began stacking larger cans inside, Ori sighed and moved his now full box away and replaced it with an empty one.

“I don’t know if it was because you said it or if he was actually boring, because he actually was as dull as Dori’s tea.” Ori replied with a slight giggle and Dwalin felt relief flood through him and he chuckled.

“So yer not going to see him again?” Dwalin asked quickly and Ori smiled at him and Dwalin returned it slightly.

“No, I don’t think so; he’s not really my type.” Ori replied and Dwalin almost bounced with excitement, everything he said about the man was right (minus the psychopathic serial killer notion) and now Ori had no urge to see him again. Dwalin didn’t know why but that made him happy.

“Alright, so what ye’ doing today then?” Dwalin asked as he stacked the last row of cans into the box and closed the lid.

“Well, we were going to take these to the homeless shelter and then we are going to go to the art museum in town.” Ori answered simply and Dwalin hummed before thinking about that sentence.

“And who’s we?” Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow.

“You know just you, me and Bofur.” Ori replied before he taped up the last boxes. Dwalin lifted the box for him and held it in his large hands before Ori began balancing boxes in Dwalins large arms, Dwalin’s arm strained under the weight but he could bare it, he had carried more.

“Okay, take these out to Nori’s car, and we’ll meet you outside.” Ori said as he lifted three boxes into his arms and Dwalin nodded to him before walking out the back door of the kitchen and towards the garage where a selection of cars were held, Dwalin reached the garage shortly and balanced the boxes on one arm before flicking on the lights as he grabbed the keys to the slick black car parked on the far end, Dwalin quickly walked over to the car and unlocked it before placing the boxes into the boot and slamming it closed, he then walked around and sat in the front of the car, behind the steering wheel before pressing the garage control and the door lifted behind him, showering the cars in golden light.

Dwalin waited and thumbed a rhythm on the steering wheel before the door opened again and Ori walked in with Bofur quick to follow both carrying large boxes, Ori dumped his on the back seats before Bofur slid into the back and Ori got in the front passenger seat.

“Ready?” Dwalin asked as they finally clipped on their seatbelts and Ori nodded to him before Dwalin tuned the key in the ignition and pulled the car out of the garage.

\----

 “So do ya’ know it’s the lads birthday in a week?” Bofur asked as he shifted the last of the boxes into Dwalin’s arms as Ori was busy talking happily to one of his connections at the homeless shelter, Elrond he had introduced himself as, Dwalin was suspicious of course, a wan with that long of hair and that much hair gel must be hiding something. But Ori trusted him so what could Dwalin do beside do as he was told.

“No, no I didn’t.” Dwalin replied simply as he turned and dumped the box into a nearby cart to help wheel them inside.

“What you gonna get him?” Bofur asked before pushing his hat on his head and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and Dwalin just shrugged.

“I don’t know _a toothbrush_?” Dwalin snapped. “What do ye’ get for the boy who has everything?”

Bofur furrowed his brow at the large man and Dwalin sighed as he placed another heavy box down and rubbed his warn face with his calloused hand.

 “I don’t know,” Dwalin sighed now. “What are ye’ gonna get him?”

Bofur’s sad expression lifted instantly and he grinned as he lifted a box and passed it to Dwalin.

“I was thinking about maybe getting him a new book; he’s been talking about this certain one about dwarves and smobbits or something for months, or I was thinking a new art kit, his old one is rather shabby, or I was thinking-” Bofur babbled as he continued to pass Dwalin boxes of canned food but Dwalin wasn’t listening, not really, he was focused on Ori who had finished chatting with the man and was now helping carry boxes inside, Dwalin didn’t think it was the best idea for someone who was as small and weak looking but it seemed the small man had some strength and Dwalin smiled to himself as Ori returned and he handed another box to the small man, Ori returned his smile before walking away with the other man and into the shelter once again.

Dwalin’s smile continued smiling and turned back to Bofur who had his eyebrows raised and a slight smile was tucked under his brown scruffy beard, Dwalin’s smile disappeared instantly.

“What?” Dwalin asked and Bofur continued to grin.

“Oh, nothing.” The Irishman replied with a large smile as he lifted another box and passed it to Dwalin, Dwalin grunted and the conversation ended there, much to Dwalin’s glee.

\----

Soon the boxes were inside the shelter and Bofur walked off, jabbering something about going to the pub to meet friends and Ori jumped back in the car as it started to rain and Dwalin joined him, luckily for him he was bald and didn’t have to worry about getting wet hair, he still ran his hands over his bald crown and then passed his jacket to Ori who was shivering on the leather seat, Ori accepted it gratefully with a small smile and wrapped it around himself before Dwalin turned the key and the engine began to purr.

“Where to now?” Dwalin asked and Ori clipped on his seat belt before pointing out the side of the window.

“The art museum, take a left there.” Ori stated before turning all the vents onto his small frame to absorb the heat they were admitting and Dwalin rolled his eyes before pulling away from the curb.

\----

Dwalin was bored, not just bored like ‘listen to the tales of old people’ bored, bored like ‘scratchy feeling under your skin yawning every three seconds’ bored, Ori looked around the exhibits like a child in a candy store, Dwalin felt like passing out.

“See, in this piece you can really see the depth.” Ori said as he waved his hand at a picture of swirly colours and paint splashes.

“I don’t see it.” Dwalin grumbled and glared back at the people who were currently staring at him, snarling slightly until Ori placed a hand under his chin and turned him back towards the painting and Dwalin huffed.

“That’s because you’re not looking.” Ori stated and Dwalin moved his chin away from Ori’s grasp, before huffing and sitting on a nearby bench, Ori finished looking at the painting a few moments later and turned back to look at Dwalin, he instantly gasped.

“Dwalin that’s a work of art!” Ori yelled as he pointed on the bench Dwalin was sat on and Dwalin looked between his legs to see the artworks plaque.

“Oh for fu-” Dwalin said as he jumped off the ‘piece of art’.

Ori only laughed loudly, drawing the attention of all the snooty people around them, who glared at the two of them with distaste.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before you sit on another one.” Ori said as he stretched out his hand then he noticed the art gallery security guard turning the corner and marching towards them, Ori quickly grabbed Dwalin’s hand and pulled him to his feet, laughing as they ran past other exhibits and people, before bursting through the doors and into the rain.

\----

“See now this is art.” Dwalin said as he looked into the window of a tattoo shop and Ori hummed as he ate a few chips from his cone, Dwalin delved his hand into the cone and Ori whined and tried to pull it away but the bodyguard had already got a handful of warm salty chips.

“Would ye’ ever get a tattoo?” Dwalin asked as they started to walk down the street, the rain steadily falling over them and Ori considered it before delving his hand into the chip cone.

“Yeah, like my brothers would ever allow me get one.” Ori replied and Dwalin shoved a few chips into his mouth.

“Why not get a secret one?” Dwalin asked and Ori looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You can get one of those?” Ori asked with wide eyes and Dwalin snorted a laugh.

“Lad, ye’ need to live a little.” Dwalin stated with a snort and Ori thought for a moment with a furrowed brow until it lifted.

“Teach me.” Ori stated quickly and he stopped walking, causing Dwalin to stop in his tracks with him.

“Teach you what?” Dwalin asked with a raised eyebrow and Ori passed him the cone of chips.

“To live.” Ori answered before he began quickly walking down the street, back towards the tattoo shop.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, ye’ can’t just march into the tat’ shop and order a tattoo.” Dwalin said as he caught Ori around the waist and spun him around.

“Why not?” Ori asked with a frown and Dwalin snorted slightly.

“Ye’ have to put some thought into it.” Dwalin replied and Ori’s frown deepened.

“Why?” Ori asked and Dwalin chuckled before he realised that he still had his arms wrapped around Ori’s waist, he pulled back and coughed awkwardly before replying.

“Because then ye’ll be happy with it, and won’t cheese grate it off in the following days.” Dwalin said with a slight laugh and Ori raised his eyebrow slightly.

“What does that mean-” Ori began to ask, unsure of what a cheese grater would be used for in the tattoo industry, but Dwalin just huffed and placed his arm around Ori’s shoulder and began leading him back down the street.

“We need to start off with something smaller.” Dwalin said as he pulled Ori across the busy street and towards a familiar street before he dropped the empty cone of chips into the bin.

“Small? As in?” Ori questioned as he looked up at Dwalin with a furrowed brow and the larger man grinned. 

“Ye’ll see.” Dwalin stated before he took a turn around the sharp corner and pulled Ori with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry It's so late.... Tell me what you think!?))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori learns to live by almost getting himself killed.

Dwalin was soon leading Ori down the winding streets and towards his local places, well they used to be his locals before he got assigned to this job, but he was sure he was going to be welcomed back with opened arms. Well, maybe not open arms but if he had Ori with him he was sure the lads would be alright.

“I’ve never been to this side of the town before.” Ori said wistfully as he looked around the dark streets and short buildings, the people walking passed them were mostly frowning or smoking some kind of cigarette, Dwalin only glared back as they passed by and pressed himself against Ori’s side, Dwalin looked down at the small man with a small smile as he looked around with wide eyes.

“I grew up here.” Dwalin stated now and Ori looked back at him, eyes still wide and brown...and bright, and sparkling, and beautiful... _and he was not thinking about this now!_

“You grew up here?” Ori questioned and Dwalin nodded with a grunt in reply.

“It was as shit back then as it is now.” Dwalin stated and Ori laughed loudly, drawing the attention of people who were crouching against the wall nearby, they were probably not used to hearing laughter and Dwalin chuckled slightly along with Ori.

“Well, sometimes you have to look really close to see the true beauty of something.” Ori remarked and Dwalin sighed and smiled slightly as he watched Ori, it was true, Ori was a beauty but only once you got passed the suspicious outer layer he was rather sweet, not to mention the lovely arse, Dwalin was pulled from his admiring when he ran into a streetlamp, his bald crown colliding with the cold metal which was then instantly covered by his calloused hand.

Ori snorted a laugh and Dwalin frowned at him. Ori’s laughing continued all the way down the street and right until they finally reached their destination.

\----

Dwalin held his hand in front of Ori as they arrived at his garage, the same garage his father had bought him his first motorbike and the place he got his first job, Ori stopped and Dwalin told him to stay there before slipping into the back mechanic room, the old places walls was carved from wood and it had the familiar scent of oil and steel.

“Well bless my beard! Dwalin Fundin back in his old home!” A rough voice called until the floor began to shake slightly and Dwalin was slammed between two thick arms, Dwalin groaned into the hug and the large man pulled back.

“Beorn, I need a favour.” Dwalin groaned and the large man patted his bald head, Dwalin rolled his eyes and the large man chuckled.

“Anything for a Fundin.” Beorn said as he wiped his hands into a cloth, removing some oil that had stained his large hands.

“First off, don’t call me Fundin.” Dwalin stated.

“Okay.” Beorn said with an unsure expression and Dwalin groaned slightly before offering a reply.

“It’s a long story, but I just need you to call me Dwalin Dukes.” Dwalin explained and Beorn sighed as he tossed his rag onto a nearby bench.

“Smaug?” Beorn asked raising an eyebrow, and of course the larger man would have known, he may act like an insane mechanic but really he was intelligent and in touch with everything and everyone’s business.

“Yes, Smaug.” Dwalin hissed before placing his fingers between the cracks of the dusty old shutters and flexing them and peeking between them, to see Ori currently fiddling with a wrench and sat on a nearby workbench. “I’ve been sent on an assignment, I have to protect this lad, gather information for him.”

Beorn slipped up next to him and opened a crack in the blind himself and peeked out, his eyebrows rising on his large forehead as he did and Dwalin watched him wearily as he let out a low and long whistle.

“He’s cute, has he got a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?” Beorn asked and held a wide grin as his eyes grazed over Ori’s slim frame.

“Wha- What No!” Dwalin snapped, glaring at his friend with disbelieving eyes.

“I don’t see why not, he’s a good looking lad, and by gods look at that ars-” Beorn continued but it was cut short as Dwalin growled slightly and snapped the blinds closed, making Beorn shriek slightly as he pulled his fingers away and waved them slightly, hoping to flick off the pain that was currently running up the tips of his thick fingers.

“Okay, enough about the lad, I need to borrow a bike.” Dwalin said quickly and Beorn snorted.

“I haven’t made a bike in years.” Beorn grunted as he gestured around the shop with his large hand. “As you can see, I barley have enough material for a toaster.”

“You must have something.” Dwalin said as he began riffling through boxes of spare parts and pipe.

Beorn paused for a moment with a thinking hum before he clicked his fingers.

“I think I’ve got the perfect thing.” Beorn said with a grin before directing Dwalin to the back of the shop.

\----

Ori sighed and swung his legs in a bored fashion on the work bench before he heard a loud rumbled ring through the air, Ori looked up instantly to see Dwalin on the back of a glossy looking motorbike drive to the front of the garage and Ori’s jaw dropped open instantly, Dwalin removed his helmet as he put the bike in park and got off before tossing the helmet to a stunned looking Ori.

“All aboard.” Dwalin said with a grin as he leaned against the bike.

“Dwalin, how did you-” Ori started but was cut off when a large figure of a man walked around the corner, wiping his oil covered hands in a cloth and Ori realised that Dwalin had the same type of stains on his own large hands.

“That would be because of me.” The larger well muscled man said as he extended a large hand to Ori. “Beorn Bearwalker.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mister Beorn.” Ori said with a large smile and took the larger man’s hand in his and gave it a firm shake.

“No, Mister Ori, the pleasure is all mine.” Beorn replied before bringing the back of Ori’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the front of his wrist and Ori smiled, a bright flush shading his cheeks.

Dwalin cleared his throat and Beorn released Ori’s hand immediately and rolled his eyes at his old friend and Dwalin just shot him a warning look.

“Come on, we have one more stop before I have to take ye’ home.” Dwalin said as he threw his leg back over the side of the red motorcycle.

Ori pulled on the helmet and followed Dwalin’s lead as he threw a leg over the backseat of the bike, Dwalin gave a quick nod to Beorn and the large man smirked slightly in reply.

“Wait, what do I hold on to?” Ori asked quickly as Dwalin turned the key in the bikes ignition, but it came out muffled from behind the helmet and Dwalin laughed.

“Me.” Dwalin replied simply before he gripped the throttle on the handles and began to accelerate, Ori squeaked in surprise and instantly wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s waist, which made the older man grin widely as he sped down the street.

\----

“Alright, now lean back slightly.” Dwalin said as he helped Ori adjust his back as he sat on the front of the bike, after they had sped away from the garage they had gone to the park that Dwalin used to play at when he was a youngster, it was practically abandoned now and was the perfect place to teach Ori some life lessons, such as riding a motorcycle.

“I am.” Ori whined and Dwalin placed his hand over Ori’s own from behind him and began to carefully rev the engine, Ori’s hands tightened around the handles in fear and Dwalin rubbed his hands comfortingly and Ori met his eyes for a moment before Dwalin coughed awkwardly and returned his gaze to Ori’s hands.

“Loosen yer grip,” Dwalin said now and he could feel Ori’s hands unclench beneath his. “Good lad, now gently press down on the throttle, here.”

Dwalin pressed Ori's fingers to a small section of the handle and the engine suddenly revved loudly and Ori flew out from underneath Dwalin’s grip, sending the large man falling into the mud, Dwalin spluttered and wiped his face clear of mud.

“Ori! Hit the brake! Hit the brake!” Dwalin yelled after Ori before he got to his feet and watched as Ori hit the brake, only to fall from the bike and onto the floor.

“Ori!” Dwalin called as he ran and lifted the bike back on its wheels before crouching back on the ground next to Ori, quickly scanning him over in search for injuries.

“Are ye’ alright?” Dwalin asked as he lifted Ori’s head in his hands slightly and Ori blinked slightly and shook his head to clear his blurred vision.

“That was amazing!” Ori said before he instantly sat up and attempted to get back up and lunge towards the bike. “Let’s do it again.”

“Whoa Ori, ye’ just fell off ye' could've died! Just rest for a bit.” Dwalin tried to protest but Ori jumped up and tried to pull the motorcycle back up before he quickly swung a leg over the leather seat.

Dwalin only rolled his eyes before giving Ori the same instructions as he did a moment ago and watching the small man skid off, falling again to the floor with a high pitched squeak and Dwalin could only smile.

\----

“No, I wanna go again.” Ori pouted as Dwalin placed him on the back of the motorcycle and Dwalin chuckled slightly.

“I think that’s enough for one day lad.” Dwalin replied as he passed Ori the bright red helmet and the small man sighed before he buckled the chin strap under his chin as he placed it on his head.

“You’re just cranky because I’m a better rider than you are.” Ori stated and Dwalin laughed slightly as he joined Ori on the bike and Ori would deny he liked sitting on the back because he would get the prefect glimpse of the larger mans denim clad arse, _because that was just a lie!_

Ori smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s waist once more and snuggled closer, burying his face into the larger mans toned shoulder as the engine purred and they slowly began to ride back to the garage.

And should anyone ask Dwalin would deny that he liked sitting on the front of the bike because of the feeling with Ori’s arms around him, _because that was just a lie!_ He knew the small man knew enough about motorcycles now to know that there were handles on the backseat of the bike for him to hold on to but it made Dwalin feel good at the thought that Ori just wanted to hold onto him, to feel safe with him, but inside his chest Dwalin knew he was not someone the lad could ever have trust in because he was nothing more than a treacherous conman.

\----

“Thanks Beorn.” Dwalin said as he wheeled Beorn’s bike back towards him. “I owe ye’ one.”

Beorn took the bike from Dwalin’s  grip and wheeled back into the private section of the garage where the bear like man kept all his favourite bikes.

“Give me Ori’s number and we’ll call it even.” Beorn said with a cheeky grin and Dwalin swatted the back of his shaggy haired head before looking back to the sleek black car that was parked outside, Dwalin had driven it around before he had got the bike and now Ori was peacefully resting inside, his eyelashes spread gracefully on the tops of his cheeks and his lips were gently resting apart. Not that Dwalin was looking or anything.

“He’s a good lad you know?” Beorn’s voice suddenly said and Dwalin turned back to him with a hum in agreement.

“Listen, whatever Smaug has got you doing, just don’t hurt him.” Beorn said now with a serious expression and Dwalin nodded once, he knew Beorn didn’t like Smaug, for Smaug had killed many members of his family long ago and had used the rest of the Bearwalker family like slaves, and it wasn’t his intention to hurt Ori, not in the slightest. If Beorn had said that to him many weeks ago Dwalin would have laughed and marched off, mumbling about the bear like mans mental health under his breath, but now those stupid tingly feeling in his gut were back and he just felt like vomiting.

“I’ll try.” Dwalin said suddenly, his voice leaving him before he could even think it over and Beorn nodded to him with a grin before giving Dwalin another crushing hug and then letting him walk away.

Dwalin soon arrived back at the side of the car and popped open the door before getting inside, Ori jumped slightly and his eyes opened marginally as Dwalin turned on the engine before the small man rested his head on Dwalin’s arm and snuffled slightly as he returned to his slumber and Dwalin looked at him for a moment before sighing and pulling away from the curb, he just needed to get Ori back to his home, have a long shower, consume large amounts of alcohol and then fall into a dreamless sleep.

\----

Of course, none of that happened, yes he got Ori home, but his shower was cut short when the two little monsters known as Kili and Fili decided to flush every toilet in the flat at the same time, and then the large amounts of alcohol was also put to a stop when Dwalin walked into the kitchen only to find Bilbo and Thorin sucking each other’s faces with their mouths just about an hour after putting the young boys to bed and Dwalin rolled his eyes before ripping a bottle of scotch from one of the cupboards and returning to his room, consuming about half the bottle and finding it wasn’t working for him so he placed it on the bed side table only for it to fall off and crash onto the floor, shattering glass and waking up both Fili and Kili, who both immediatly started to cry and in the end Dwalin stayed up late into the night until he passed out, but his sleep were not dreamless, more like filled with lewd visions of a certain small man that were certainly not for the fainthearted, Dwalin had only shoved his head under the pillow at them and hope he’d suffocate under the fluffy pillow. But it was too little effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((WooHoo two chapters in two days!!... so yeah, tell me what you think??))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday and dinner.

“So, Bofur tells me its yer birthday next week.” Dwalin said the next day as he and Ori practiced with his silver gun, Ori sighed as he pulled off the headphones Dwalin had given him to protect his unadjusted ears from the sound of the gunshot, he handed the gun to Dwalin before the large man fired a few rounds at the target that was strapped to a nearby tree.

“Did he?” Ori questioned before he huffed and leaned against a rough tree as he watched the larger man fired bullets perfectly on target. “I hate it; it’s the same thing every year.”

Dwalin stopped shooting and furrowed his brow at the smaller man.

“How so?” Dwalin asked as he lowered his gun and tossed it over to Ori, who instantly caught it.

“I have a party, we dance, we drink, I receive presents, so on so forth.” Ori sighed before he levelled his arm and aimed the gun at the target. “It is such a waste of time, I want to feel loved by my family and friends everyday of the year, not just one.”

Dwalin could see logic in that, but he chuckled slightly and shook his head.

“Ori, how old are you turning?” Dwalin asked.

“Twenty five.” Ori replied and Dwalin felt shook run through him, he thought the small man would be a lot younger, he was still so small and was all limbs, he had zero to little muscle on his slim frame and his cheekbones could be seen in his face by his hollowed cheeks, not that Dwalin minded or anything, he thought the young man was beautiful no matter what but-.... _forget he said that_.

“Alright then, tell ye’ what, ye’ endure yer birthday extravaganza and then the next day we’ll go out, I’ll buy ye’ some dinner and we’ll get pissed.” Dwalin promised and Ori laughed slightly before he extended his hand towards the larger man.

“Deal.” Ori said and Dwalin grinned as he took the short mans small hand and gave it a quick shake before pulling his hand back and ruffling the small mans hair with a fond chuckle.

\----

A week seemed to pass by quickly and it was soon the day of Ori’s birthday party, people from all around the country flocked to the Rison household, and Dwalin watched as the guests entered the bright ballroom before he marched up a long corridor towards Ori’s room, where the small man was busy getting dressed for the party, Dwalin walked straight into the room to see Ori walking out his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his thin waist, Dwalins calloused hand instantly slapped over his eyes.

“I’m sorry, sorry, I should have knocked.” Dwalin said quickly as he turned his head away from Ori’s half naked form and Ori laughed slightly.

“It’s fine Dwalin, I’m sure I don’t have anything you haven't seen before.” Ori said with a slight giggle before Dwalin’s ears picked up the sound of a door being closed and he looked back in the room to see Ori had walked into his bathroom, to most likely get his clothes on. Dwalin stepped nervously into the room before sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room and fiddled with the cuffs of his tuxedo that were shaped like small guns.

“I saw the ballroom, massive turn out.” Dwalin called through the bathroom door from his place on the bed.

“There always is.” Ori called back, his voice muffled from behind the large oak door of the bathroom.

Dwalin hummed to himself before he looked at his hands that were now covered in rainbow light, he peeked up from his hands to see the stain glass window that was always there now covering the room in a bright light.

“How do I look?” Ori’s voice said from behind him and Dwalin turned, almost losing his jaw as his mouth fell open at the sight, Ori was wearing a dark suit that made him look taller and slimmer but his shoulders were broader and made his skin look softer than normal and Dwalin jumped to his feet and snapped his jaw shut, ready to tell the small man he looked nice, more than nice, he looked... he looked-

“Beautiful.” Dwalin sighed dreamily and Ori smiled at him, a small blush spreading over his cheeks and Dwalin coughed and straightened his tux with an awkward movement. “I mean... nice, really nice, great even. Really great.”

Ori giggled now and stepped closer to Dwalin, causing the larger man to take a slight step back away from the smaller man.

“Ready then?” Ori asked and Dwalin nodded as he swallowed thickly, Ori smiled up at him before walking out of the room and Dwalin (being the fool that he was) instantly followed.

\----

The night grew late and the sky turned dark before twinkling lights appeared within the layers of endless dark night, Dwalin stood on the large balcony that was connected to the ballroom that was lit with bright spotlights and music pumping through the windows, giving Dwalin at least something to listen to while he smoked, he was currently leaning against the wall of the balcony, nursing a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

“I knew you disappeared.” A voice said from behind him and Dwalin jumped slightly before turning around to see Ori closing the door to the ballroom, Dwalin smiled at his instantly and Ori stepped closer.

“You smoke?” Ori asked with an eyebrow raised and Dwalin looked at his hand where a cigarette was currently placed between his fingers.

“Uh, no, no, well I mean I do, sometimes.” Dwalin lied as he squished the rest of the cigarette with his thumb against the stone wall before flicking it off.

Ori hummed slightly before jumping up slightly and taking a seat on the side of the balcony, just next to Dwalin’s arm, Dwalin took a swig of his whiskey before placing the now empty glass to the side.

“Oh, I got ye’ a present.” Dwalin said before he pulled a large rounded present from behind his feet and handed it to Ori, who looked at the present in shock.

“Dwalin, You didn’t have to.” Ori sighed before he moved to return the present but Dwalin pushed the present back with his own hand.

“I know... but I wanted to.” Dwalin stated and Ori sighed again before he started to timidly pull away the wrapping paper before he was met with his own reflection in a bright red motorcycle helmet.

“Oh Dwalin, I love it.” Ori said happily and Dwalin pulled a set of keys from his pocket and showed them to Ori.

“I bought Beorn’s bike, so we can use it anytime.” Dwalin explained before he took the helmet from Ori and turned it so the back of the helmet was facing the small man. “See, I got yer name on it and everything.”

Ori only smiled and allowed Dwalin to continue as he turned the helmet over to reveal another small present tucked inside, Dwalin passed him the second box and smiled as Ori accepted it, Ori unwrapped the second one carefully to reveal another small box, he opened the final box to reveal a small black gun that could be easily hidden on a person.

“Dwalin, this must have cost you a fortune.” Ori said as he ran the gun between his hands, feeling the smooth metal between his finger tips.

“It wasn’t that big a setback, trust me, I’ve got connections.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled at him before he placed the helmet down on the side of the balcony.

“Thank you Dwalin, I love them.” Ori said as he pulled Dwalin in for a hug, Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori’s waist and returned the hug awkwardly but he melted into it, only to pull back slightly but Ori kept his arms around his shoulders as he pulled back slightly himself, Dwalin traced Ori’s freckles with his eyes and down to his lips, he had never noticed how soft and pink they were until now, Dwalin’s gaze wandered back up to the small mans eyes and held there for a few seconds before leaning forward slightly as Ori did the same, their lips barely brushing until the door opened.

“Oh sorry,” A familiar voice said and Dwalin pulled away instantly just as Ori did and looked at the curly haired man who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “I-I didn’t, I mean sorry, your brothers wanted me to tell you we are just about to bring in the cake.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Ori said with a smile and Bilbo nodded before he ducked back into the room, Dwalin turned back to Ori who was already climbing down from the balcony wall and gathered his presents, Dwalin helped him adjust his tie before Ori thanked him and began walking away.

“Are you coming back in soon?” Ori asked and Dwalin turned back around to see him, standing there nervously, Dwalin thought it was adorable, he wanted to kiss the small man, kiss him and hold him like he would have done if he hadn’t been so rudely interrupted.

“No, I think I’ll just head off to bed.” Dwalin said and Ori nodded to him before turning away and before Dwalin could stop himself he called after him. “Ar-are we still on for dinner tomorrow?”

Ori froze and turned his head back to him with a warm smile on his lips.

“Of course, come get me around seven.” Ori smiled and Dwalin grinned in return.

“I’ll see ye’ then, or if I don’t see ye’ before then, then goodnight.” Dwalin said awkwardly and Ori giggled into his hand before kissing his palm and blowing it towards Dwalin and the large man returned it.

Dwalin watched as Ori went back inside before he let out a long sigh, his face falling into a sad expression, he couldn’t keep doing this, he had to tell Ori, or Thorin, or Bilbo or anyone. Or he could just return to Smaug tell him he couldn’t find the Ristone and then flee to Mexico.

But he couldn’t leave Ori, not now. If he left the small man would be even more of a target and without Dwalin there the small man would surely be in danger, he would need to take A.Z.O.G down and rid the world of their poison, but he was just one man. Besides it wasn’t like he loved Ori, all he would do was flutter those pretty little eyelashes at Dwalin and expect him to melt, _well he didn’t and he wouldn’t!_

Dwalin turned and lit another cigarette between his lips and took a long drag before marching off the balcony in a hurry, marching back through the halls until he arrived back at his and Thorin’s shared apartment, still smoking his cigarette as he did.

Only to find Fili and Kili sat on the sofa watching television and not a child friendly show by the looks of it.

“I thought yer uncle put ye to bed hours ago.” Dwalin said in a ( _hopefully_ ) calm voice.

“And I thought uncle told you not to smoke in the house.” Fili said without even looking up and Dwalin swore under his breath as he threw the remains of his cigarette into the kitchen sink before returning to the living room and lifting up the sacks of dough Thorin called his nephews.

“Alright ye twos, off to bed.” Dwalin said as he switched off the television before leading the protesting boys towards their room.

“But Dwalin, wheel of fortune is on soon.” Fili whined and Kili clutched onto Dwalin’s leg, making the large man limp slightly as he walked.

“I’ll record it for ye’.” Dwalin said simply before he lifted Fili into the top bunk of the double bunk bed and pulled Kili from his leg and into the bottom bunk.

“Alright, now go to sleep, or yer uncle will not be a happy man.” Dwalin stated as he tucked both boys into the beds they snuggled down instantly at the thought of their uncles’ rage.

“Mister Dwalin?” A small voice called out and Dwalin looked back to see Kili watching him with big brown eyes, this was the first time he had heard Kili talk so it came as quite a shock.

“Yes Kili?” Dwalin asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Can I have a glass of milk?” Kili asked sweetly and Dwalin rolled his eyes, he was a master assassin not a bloody babysitter but he walked to the kitchen anyway and poured a glass of milk before he returned to the small bedroom and handed it to Kili who mumbled and quick thank you.

“Now go to sleep.” Dwalin said again before he flipped off the light and returned to his own room and worked on his plan for dinner tomorrow, he would still take Ori to dinner but nothing more, _nothing more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So yeah... dinner will be next, tell me what you think!?))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori go out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sex.Sex.Sex.Sex.Sex.))

Dwalin gently brushed his beard back with his fingers before running it over his bald crown; tonight he was taking Ori to dinner like he had promised and for some reason his palms were sweating and his stomach was fluttering much like it did when he accepted his first oath into the mafia, Dwalin sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face before he noticed two small boys (and a rather large man) smiling at him from the doorway in the reflection of the mirror.

“What do ye’ want ye’ creeps.” Dwalin growled and Thorin joined his blond nephew in his laughing and Dwalin glared at them before Kili gave his brother and uncle a glare before stepping into the room slightly.

“I think you look very pwetty, Mista’ Dwalin.” Kili said with a large smile, obviously hoping to make Dwalin feel better, but it only caused his uncle and brother to laugh more, Dwalin smiled slightly and ruffled the small boys brown curls before straightening his back and his shirt at the same time.

“Well, I better get going.” Dwalin sighed, he wondered if he should have a cigarette before he left but he quickly flicked his wrist to check the time and sighed before he nudged past the trio at his bedroom door and pulled on his coat.

“Treat him good, Dwalin!” Thorin called and Dwalin flipped him a rude hand gesture and laughed as Fili and Kili copied, much to the agitation of their uncle.

\----

Ori swept his fingers through his hair and fixed the buttons on his shirt before Bilbo suddenly appeared behind him with a comb.

“Bilbo.” Ori whined as the small man began to quickly brush Ori’s hair back in a slight style.

“Now none of that, you want to look nice for your date, don’t you?” Bilbo asked with a bright smile and Ori sighed and rolled his eyes slightly.

“Yes.” Ori huffed and Bilbo hummed in agreement before fixing Ori’s hair with some gel.

Ori finally got to his feet after the small man completed his hair and Bilbo looked him over before brushing the dust off his jacket and fixing the front of his dress shirt for him. Ori groaned slightly and swatted at Bilbo’s hands.

“It’s like having Dori in the room, goodness stop fussing.” Ori cried exasperatedly and Bilbo moved his hands away before there was a knock at the door, Bilbo beamed and jumped on the spot slightly before he ran over to the door and Ori smiled slightly, Bilbo may be a pain sometimes but he was still one of Ori’s closest friends.

“I’m not ready!” Ori squeaked, he was ready of course, he was just so nervous about going out with Dwalin even when they had been out a hundred times before, but this was different, this was Dwalin and Ori going out to have drinks, this was a date.

Ori scurried to the bathroom attached to his bedroom as Bilbo pulled open the door and smiled at the large man who was standing in the hall with a faint smile on his lips

“Mister Baggins.” Dwalin said as he bowed his head respectfully and Bilbo smiled, obviously he knew this was a long time coming and it made Dwalin want to smack the smirk from his face.

“Come in Mister Dukes, Ori isn’t ready yet but you are welcome to wait.” Bilbo said as he widened the door and waved his arm in and Dwalin stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed before the small man with curly hair stepped in front of him with his hands on his hips, and Dwalin looked up at him instead of focusing on his shaking hands.

“Now, I will only warn you once Dukes, if you dare hurt Ori I will not be held responsible for my actions.” Bilbo promised and Dwalin had to hold back a laugh, it was like being threatened by a kitten. But something in Dwalin’s chest tightened at the thought because no matter what he was going to hurt Ori, but he didn’t want to because he... he...  _liked_  the small man very much.

The bathroom door opened now and Ori stood in the frame with a nervous smile and Dwalin stood up, almost knocking Bilbo out the way had the small man not moved out the way himself, Ori’s hair was perfectly swept back in a neat style and his shirt was soft looking and his cheeks were flushed slightly.

“Ye’- Ye’ look nice lad.” Dwalin choked out awkwardly and Bilbo all but squealed beside him.

“You look lovely too Dwalin,” Ori commented as he stepped out of the bathroom and towards Dwalin. “Who knew you scrubbed up well?”

Dwalin chuckled slightly and offered his arm out to the small man, Ori instantly hooked his own arm around the larger mans thickly muscled arm, smiling slightly as he did and Dwalin passed Ori his red helmet that he had received for his birthday.

“Yer gonna need this.” Dwalin said and Ori nodded before he allowed himself to be lead out of the room, waving at Bilbo who was eyeing the helmet wearily before smiling at Ori and Dwalin as they left. The two men were soon outside and Dwalin threw his leg over the motorcycle as Ori clipped on his helmet before joining Dwalin on the bike and wrapping his arms instantly around Dwalin’s waist, Dwalin revved one of the handles before kicking up the stand and starting the motor, causing the pair to spin out of the drive and down the darkening street.

\----

“And I’ll tell you what, I never walked properly again.” Dwalin finished his story and Ori laughed brightly, throwing his head back slightly and Dwalin chuckled himself as he lifted his mug of beer to his lips and took a sip. The uneasy tension that clouded over them earlier on this evening had faded in the atmosphere of Dwalin’s favourite bar known as ‘the dragons scale’. Ori looked beautiful this evening and Dwalin wanted to tell him but he just couldn’t and he wouldn’t know how the small man would react, so he changed the subject.

“Ori, have you ever heard of something called... the Ristone?” Dwalin asked, he had to remember why he was here, he wasn’t here to actually protect the small man or make the small man fall for him, he was here to collect information and the stone that was all.

“Why would you ask?” Ori questioned with a furrowed brow and Dwalin shrugged slightly, his mind racing to find a lie.

“I heard Bofur talking about it the other day and I was just wondering if you knew what it was.” Dwalin lied and Ori smiled slightly before reaching inside his shirt and revealing a small locket on a silver chain, Dwalin looked at it before Ori blocked his vision with his small hand.

“Just know that I only share this with my most trusted friends.” Ori stated and Dwalin paled slightly, he didn’t want to know that, he could not be trusted Dwalin was a bad man, he was hated and hated others himself, he was not worthy of Ori’s trust.

“Well, why are you showing it to me?” Dwalin asked quickly as the small man removed the chain from around his neck, Ori smiled at him with the look of pure trust and friendship in his eyes and it made Dwalin want to scratch his skin away.

Ori held the chain in front of him and Dwalin took it hesitantly in his own large hand and opened the locket on the end of the chain to reveal a small stone that appeared to have been chipped away from another larger stone and had been forged in the shape of a heart.

“My father found a pebble on a beach when he was younger and from that it formed a glittering polished stone, when he met my mother he took the stone and carved a small shape from it, I think it was a crescent moon because they met in the moonlight one summers eve,” Ori explained softly and Dwalin examined the shape of the stone. “And it carried on from there, when Dori was born he received a circle as he was the well rounded one, the fighter and the intelligence, Nori received an arrowhead as he was the one to take after my father and be the one to claim leadership over the mafia and I received-”

“The heart.” Dwalin finished for him and Ori nodded a smiled.

“My mother said she knew I would be the one to give and receive love, that’s why my brothers are so protected you see and why I’m a bit...  _defensive_ when I first meet someone, I didn’t want to be known as the weak one, the one who was just waiting for love and giving away his trust, the one who believed in all that romantic nonsense and had no means to be in the mafia.” Ori stated with a sigh and Dwalin watched him with sad eyes. “But, I proved everyone wrong, and some of that was thanks to you Dwalin.”

“Don’t thank me, lad.” Dwalin grumbled as he passed Ori back the necklace which Ori took and placed back around his neck.

“But I owe you so much, like teaching me to fire a gun and riding a motorcycle and-” Ori started to list but Dwalin’s hand shot forward and covered the smaller mans one with his own and Ori caught his eyes, making Dwalin lose most of his confidence that the alcohol had given him.

“No, I owe ye’ so much lad, I-I never realised how lonely and empty my life was... until ye’ came into it.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled before he pulled his hand back slightly as a waitress appeared, but Dwalin continued to grip onto his small hand, keeping it in the centre of the table.

“Can I get you anything else?” The women asked and Dwalin replied with a sharp no, before she grumbled something under her breath and walked away.

“I-I’m going to get some water.” Ori said as he got up from the booth they were sat in and scurried quickly towards the bar, Dwalin nodded before getting up himself and running towards the back bathrooms as he splashed handfuls of cold water on his face.

He was getting in too deep, one more drink and they would go back to the house and Ori would go back to his room and Dwalin would go to his, probably help Thorin get the boys into bed and then tuck himself in for the night. It was set, he could do this.

Dwalin rubbed his damp face into his sleeve before stepping out of the toilets and back into the main room of the pub but froze instantly when he saw Ori laughing and smiling with a group of larger men that were about Dwalin’s size, he had seen them earlier on in the pub in the dark corner and knew they were going to be trouble,  _they knew Ori was here with him! How dare they think they could just move in on the small man like that just when Dwalin went to the bathroom!_

Dwalin muscled his way through the thick wall of men and gripped Ori’s hand that wasn’t currently being used to drink a glass of water.

“Come on Ori, I think it’s time we get home.” Dwalin said as he pulled the small man slightly but one of the large men reached out and gripped Ori’s arm.

“What’s the rush?” He asked with a grin and Dwalin growled slightly.

“He has a curfew.” Dwalin growled and Ori flushed slightly.

“I’m not surprised, sweet little gem like him shouldn’t be left alone for long.” Another man said and Ori’s blush deepened.

“Aye, that’s right, so if ye’ would kindly move yer arses we’ll be on our way.” Dwalin growled now but the men seemed to puff up and stand together as Dwalin pushed between them.

“What if the boy doesn’t want to go with you? Who are you anyway?” One man questioned as he yanked Ori by his other arm, causing the small man to stumble out of Dwalin’s grip and Dwalin spun round instantly glaring the men down.

“I’m his bodyguard.” Dwalin replied as Ori made a slightly startled squeak and swatted repeatedly at the man who had reached around and gave his arse a firm squeeze and that was enough for Dwalin. Dwalin lunged forward and grabbed the man by the collar before smashing his head against the side of the bar.

“No fighting in here!” One of the barwomen shouted but Dwalin ignored her and swung a fist at another man who had grabbed him from behind, the group of men dragged Dwalin outside and began to fight in the street, even Ori did his fair share, smacking the occasional man in the back of the head to distract him from beating Dwalin or the occasionally delivering a hard kick to the horrid men’s balls when they were busy punching Dwalin.

Dwalin soon grabbed Ori by the wrist and began pulling him towards their motorcycle, leaving the men to lick their wounds, Ori laughed the whole way and Dwalin would be lying if he said he hadn’t had a few chuckles himself.

\----

Ori and Dwalin laughed as quietly as they could once they got back to the house as they realised that it was way past Ori’s curfew, Ori wobbled on slightly drunken legs as did Dwalin and they leaned against one another for support. They soon arrived outside of Ori’s room and Ori leaned his back against the door and smiled up at Dwalin.

“I had a great time tonight Dwalin.” Ori said with a smile and Dwalin huffed a laugh.

“Ye’ just like seeing people get beaten up for ye’.” Dwalin mumbled and Ori giggled now before their eyes met once again and at the same time they moved towards each other and pressed their lips together, Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and Dwalin wrapped his around Ori’s waist, before sliding a hand down the back of Ori’s thighs and lifting them slightly, Ori jumped and wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s waist as he carded his fingers through the larger mans beard and over his bald head as they continued to kiss deeply, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths before Ori reached back and twisted the door handle before pushing it open and pulling Dwalin inside, Dwalin kicked the door closed with his foot and practically threw Ori on the bed as he broke the kiss and pulled his shirt and jacket off, Ori did the same with his own jacket and shirt before pushing the pieces of clothing onto the floor and biting his lips anxiously as he moved his hands to unbutton his trousers, Dwalin’s hands stopped him there as the large man kneeled between Ori’s legs and began to kiss his thighs through the rough fabric.

“Ori, is this what ye’ want?” Dwalin asked and Ori nodded and cupped Dwalin’s cheek to meet his eyes.

“I trust you, completely.” Ori said and Dwalin’s heart shrank slightly but he ignored that feeling and pressed his lips to Ori’s once more as he unbuttoned the smaller mans trouser and pulled them down his soft thighs, his fingers tracing the expanses of soft flesh as he did.

 Ori sat up himself and Dwalin moved back slightly on his knees as Ori unzipped his trousers and pushed them down around the larger mans thighs, followed by his boxers. Dwalin hissed slightly as the cold air embraced his length but that was soon replaced with a warm hand, Dwalin moaned slightly as Ori began to slightly pump his hand over his length before the small scribe leaned forward and kissed the tip of Dwalin’s member, Ori then moved his hand and placed it on the larger mans hips before wrapping his mouth around Dwalin’s length and swallowing it down slightly, Dwalin wrapped his hands in Ori’s auburn hair and pumped his hips smoothing in and out of Ori’s mouth, Ori pulled back a moment later and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before lounging back against the bed and pulling Dwalin with him to kiss him firmly, Dwalin pulled back slightly after a moment and reached over to the bedside tables.

“Do ye’ have any-” Dwalin began to ask but didn’t need to finish the question as Ori leaned flipped on his front beneath him and reached under the bed, laying on his back in an instance and passed Dwalin the lube.

Dwalin pulled Ori’s boxers down now and threw them off the bed as he pressed his lips along Ori’s chest and stomach before nibbling at his hip bones and then dunking his fingers in the bottle of lube, Dwalin hovered around pressing kisses and bites to every inch of pale flesh he could find before Ori started keening.

“Dwalin, please.” Ori begged and Dwalin grunted slightly before pressing his fingers to Ori’s puckered entrance and pushing the first finger in, Ori let out a slight howl of pleasure and Dwalin was relieved that this was the only room in this wing or they’d be in big trouble.

Dwalin swallowed Ori’s cries with a gently kiss and Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders to keep him there, Dwalin in that time had stretched Ori out to a decent amount and used the rest of the lube over his length.

“Ye’ ready?” Dwalin grunted and Ori nodded before sinking his nails into Dwalin’s meaty shoulders, Dwalin pulled the cover he had kicked away earlier over them before he sank the tip of his member into Ori. Ori hissed another cry and Dwalin pressed his lips to Ori’s and Ori hummed and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders and  pulled him close, Dwalin thrust into the small man repeatedly with a smooth motion and Dwalin pressed gently kisses to Ori’s neck as he pumped into Ori quickly, sending the bed frame knocking against the wall and Ori pressed kisses to Dwalin’s neck in return and Dwalin wrapped his hand around Ori’s length and kept himself balanced with his one strong arm and continuing to thrust into Ori, Ori moaned and keened a final time as Dwalin grazed that one spot inside of him and he came over his and Dwalin’s chest, Dwalin pumped his hips into Ori two more times before he came inside the small man with a bitten off grunt, he laid himself gently on top of Ori as both men panted after their release, Dwalin continued to kiss Ori’s neck and shoulder until he pulled out and flopped to the side, Ori wiped himself off with a corner of the cover before curling into Dwalin’s chest, his breath becoming gentler.

“I love you Dwalin.” Ori breathed with a yawn before twisting his hand into Dwalin’s thich chest hair and falling into a deep sleep.

“I love ye’ too Ori.” Dwalin breathed into the small mans gingery hair and he meant it.

Dwalin stayed up late into the night and was now spooned behind Ori, who was breathing gently with a small smile on his face and Dwalin’s arm pillowed under his head and all Dwalin could think about was how much betrayal he had already caused to Ori and now he had sex with the small man and told him he loved him.

Dwalin rubbed a hand over his face and beard as the small man snuffled into his arm and Dwalin’s heart ached, he would go speak to Smaug tomorrow, he had to leave Ori and he had to leave soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Dun dun duuuun. Tell me what you think!?))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin goes to see Smaug and that can only end in disaster...

Dwalin woke up first thing in the morning, just as the sun began to rise over the nearby hills, Dwalin looked down at Ori who was still soundly sleeping against his chest before he carefully pulled his arm out from beneath the small man’s while shifting his body out from beneath the covers of the bed and then moved to pull on his boxers and shirt.

“Dwalin?” Ori mumbled as he slowly reached over to the other side of the bed where Dwalin was a moment ago, the large man quickly marched back over to the side of the bed and dove back under the covers, wrapping his arms around the small man as he did.

“I’m right here Ori.” Dwalin grumbled and Ori yawned before his eyes opened, looking up at Dwalin with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning.” Ori mumbled and leaned up to meet Dwalin’s lips and Dwalin kissed him gently in return.

“Good mornin’.” Dwalin replied into the kiss and a slight smile before the door clicked open and the small curly haired man stepped into the room with a startled squeak.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would be in here, so sorry!” Bilbo squawked before he  scrambled back out the room, Dwalin chuckled as Ori did and covered his laugh in Ori’s auburn hair, Dwalin felt something flutter in his chest as he cuddled the small man closer to him then he remembered last night and the words he had said, _‘love’_ , he didn’t remember the last time he had said that word or when he truly meant them but he did with Ori and he realised what all those feelings he had months ago were, they were love and he was in love, in love with his target and there was no Ristone only a story of familial love, maybe he could go tell Smaug?  Then maybe he wouldn’t harm the Ri’s? But in the back of his mind Dwalin knew that Smaug promised bloodshed if he didn’t find the stone and if Dwalin had to pay with it with his own crimson blood then so be it.

“Ori, I have to go out today.” Dwalin stated after they broke a kiss and Ori furrowed his brow at him slightly.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Ori asked innocently and Dwalin wanted to say yes because he couldn’t deny Ori anything but if the circumstances were different he would let him come along.

“No, sorry Ori, I promise I will be back soon, okay?” Dwalin stated as he pressed his lips to Ori’s again and Ori nodded.

“Okay.” Ori said with a sad smile, Dwalin pressed a kiss to Ori’s forehead before climbing out of the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes, he waved to Ori one more time before ducking out of his room and Ori sighed before curling up on himself, Dwalin said he’d be back soon so he would be back soon, he had promised and Ori trusted Dwalin completely.

\----

Dwalin walked quickly down the hallway with a determined look on his face as he fixed the tie on his suit, he had given up smoking while he was with Ori but he seriously needed one right now just to settle his nerves but he wouldn’t he focused and looked at the signs that pointed him down the hall until he came upon the familiar large wooden door, Dwalin didn’t bother to knock instead he just pushed the door open and stepped inside, only to be instantly hit by a familiar wall of smoke and the stench of scotch, the shutters were closed as usually and the only light in the room was small rays peering through the cracks of the blinds that was settled on the large oak desk in the centre of the room, where a pair of pale hands were folded.

“Ah, the mighty Fundin returns.” Smaug said with a chuckle as he put out his cigarette. “Where is my Ristone?”

“There is no Ristone, it was just a family tradition, the jewel has been lost.” Dwalin explained with his hands folded behind his back and Smaug got to his feet from behind the large oaken desk.

“I do not believe you.” Smaug snarled and Dwalin stood unshaken with a hard scowl on his face. “So why have you returned?”

Dwalin didn’t have a response; the only thought coming to his mind was to ask to be ejected from the mafia so he could return to his normal life, with Ori at his side.

“Have you become disinterested with the youngest Ri?” Smaug hissed and Dwalin shifted slightly, his scowl deepening.

“I have finished my mission, I am no longer of use-” Dwalin growled and Smaug chuckled darkly.

“Of course you are still of use, Fundin, well at least that Ori believes so.” Smaug snickered as he pulled another cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his pale lips. “Did you really love him Dwalin? Or were you saying that to get a piece of his tight little arse?”

“Hold yer tongue!” Dwalin snapped, his fists clenching at his sides.

“Or what, Fundin? You gonna kill me?” Smaug asked blowing the smoke of his cigarette into Dwalin’s face with a sick laugh and Dwalin snarled slightly.

“Keep pushing me and we’ll see.” Dwalin snapped and Smaug stepped back from Dwalin and towards the window.

“I am not finished with the Rison’s yet, Fundin.” Smaug stated with a snarl, glaring at Dwalin with hate in his eyes. “I have information on you and that boy that you don't even know of, I will not stop until every last drop of blood of their worthless bodies splattered on my wall! Especially that snivelling Ori!-”

Dwalin charged forward then and slammed Smaug against the wall, smashing his fist into the disgusting man’s face before he was pulled back by Smaug’s usual goons who stood by the door.

“You treacherous rat!” Smaug snapped as he wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. “I am going to destroy them all!”

Dwalin fought back against the two large men, his lip had been split in the brawl and was bleeding quickly, Smaug’s eyes were hollow and his face seemed empty before a planning smirk set across his pale face.

“I’m giving you a day before I send my bombs into the Ri home, you get that little whore of yours out before I blow the place sky high and both of you are free to go.” Smaug hissed and Dwalin stopped fighting and paled.

“Ye’ can’t do that. There are families in that house! Families with Children! Are ye’ low enough to kill children, Smaug?!” Dwalin shouted as the goons wrestled him towards the door and Smaug chuckled darkly.

“You have one day, hero.” Smaug hissed before Dwalin was thrown out of his office and shoved back down the hallway by the two large men and then out of the building.

\----

Dwalin didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t go back and tell Ori who he was and what he really came for but he couldn’t just leave them all to die, not Thorin nor Bilbo nor Fili and Kili, he would rather die himself then know he was the one who caused their deaths.

Dwalin pulled outside of the Ri home, the sun was slowly beginning to set in the sky and Dwalin sighed as he got off his motorcycle and placed his helmet on the dark leather seat before slowly walking up the steps and into the mansion.

Fili and Kili were instantly wrapped around his ankles, and Dwalin chuckled as he tried to walk both boys trying to wrestle him down.

“Dwalin.” A familiar voice said and Dwalin looked up to see Ori smiling and quickly running towards him, he could definitely get used to that. Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and pressed their lips together, Fili and Kili gagged and made disgusted sounds before Ori pulled back with a dark blush over his cheeks and nose.

“Ori, I need to talk to yer brothers.” Dwalin said breathlessly as Ori stopped the kiss and Ori looked at him with confusion before he nodded. Fili and Kili released his legs and Ori took Dwalin’s large hand and lead him towards the living room where he knew his brothers would be talking.

“What’s this about?” Ori asked quietly as they walked and Dwalin sighed before thinking of something to change the subject or distract Ori somehow.

“Well- I- Ori, ye’ know I love ye’-” Dwalin said awkwardly and Ori laughed quietly so nobody heard them.

“Well, I certainly hope you do because I love you.” Ori said with a smile and Dwalin chuckled.

“An- and I just want you to remember that if anything ever happens.” Dwalin explained and Ori looked back at him with a slight frown before Dwalin asked the small man to gather all the servants, Ori nodded to him before he walked away quickly to find everybody, Dwalin took a deep sigh before he stepped into the room to see the elder Ri’s busy looking over plans and papers.

“May I speak with ye’.” Dwalin said as he took a step inside the bright room and the brothers exchanged a look before speaking.

“We’re quite busy-” Nori started but Dwalin interrupted him.

“It will only take a moment.” Dwalin said quickly and the elder brothers nodded before looking at him and only then did Dwalin realise the varying servants that were now stepping warily inside. Ori, Bofur, Bilbo and Thorin were leading them in and Dwalin sighed, he had no choice, it was now or never.

“I have a confession, my name is not Dwalin Dukes,” Dwalin started with a steady breath. “It’s Dwalin Fundin.”

“Fundin!” Nori snapped and his eyes grew wide as Dori’s copied and Dwalin nodded. “I should have known. How dare you-”

“Listen to me, please, Smaug he is planning an attack, he sent me here to steal the Ristone and gather information on yer home, ye’ need to leave and-” Dwalin started to explain until he heard a weak voice behind him.

“Fundin.” The voice said and Dwalin turned to see Ori, his deep brown eyes looking empty and heartbroken. “Is that your name?”

Dwalin paused from a moment and lowered his head, his eyes closing in shame as he sighed.

“Aye, it is.” Dwalin said quietly.

“And you work for Smaug?” Ori tried to understand and Dwalin nodded.

“Aye.”

“And you wanted to steal-” Ori started but then he stopped and gasped slightly. “Last night, was that all because-”

“No, no Ori, I swear I never lied to ye’-” Dwalin tried but Ori laughed bitterly.

“You never lied?” Ori asked with narrowed eyes and Dwalin opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

“Not about anything that mattered.” Dwalin stated and tears began to sting Ori’s eyes.

“And what did matter?” Ori asked and Dwalin couldn’t find a response, _everything, everything mattered to him because it all mattered to Ori._

 "Why did you continue to lie if it mattered?" Ori asked now and Dwalin’s brain finally managed to form a response. 

"Because I fell in love, with this home, with these people," Dwalin announced before he lowered his voice slightly as he cupped Ori’s cheek. "With ye'."

“I trusted you.” Ori hissed as he pointed a harsh finger at Dwalin and pulled his head away as the large man moved forward slightly.

“Ori, please-” Dwalin tried as he reached for Ori but Ori slapped his hands away and pulled off the chain and locket from around his neck and threw it at Dwalin.

“You wanted the Ristone so bad, here take it!” Ori said as the chain bounced off Dwalin’s chest and onto the floor. “If that is all you and Smaug care about take it and- and just leave!”

“Ori- Ori, no please lad-” Dwalin tried stretching his arms towards Ori and this time actually caught the small man between his arms but Ori kicked and yelled and swatted Dwalin.

“Get your hands off me! You’re a liar and a conman and I wish I never laid eyes on you!” Ori shouted loudly and Bilbo ran forward then as Ori escaped Dwalin’s arms. “Get out of here and never come back!”

Bilbo pulled Ori into his chest then and the small man began to sob before Dwalin could do anything to console his Ori a large group of hands grabbed him and began pulling him away.

“No please listen to me! Smaug is coming, he will kill ye’ all! Get out now!” Dwalin shouted before he saw the servants disperse but not towards the mansions exit, Dwalin continued to shout. “All of ye’- Ori, please ye’ have to leave!”

Bilbo was now pulling Ori out of the room, Thorin looked over at Dwalin with a pained expression before following Bilbo as the elder brothers began to shout over Dwalin before the large man tried to call for Thorin.

"Take that treacherous snake to the cells! Since he broke my brothers heart, break his legs!" Dori screeched over the noise of the room.

“Take him to the basement! Lock him away and prepare for an attack, if Smaug is coming to fight we will fight twice as long!” Nori shouted over Dwalin and Dwalin practically howled.

Dwalin was then dragged out of the room by Nori’s men and taken to the depths of the house, he shouted and howled until his throat ached but no one was listening and Dwalin was throw into a cell like room in the basement of the house.

Dwalin continued to pull at the barred door, _he had to get out, he had to get Ori, he had to get Ori somewhere safe._ Dwalin placed his head on the bars, the cold iron cooling his pounding head, this was Smaug’s plan all along, the disgusting man knew he was going to get Dwalin into trouble and put into the basement which would ultimately get him killed. However, Dwalin didn’t know what was going to hurt the most, the flames that were soon to be upon him or the pain he felt in his chest that was currently piercing his heart. And if Dwalin started to cry what would it matter he was going to die, and he was going to die _alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((All the tears... only a few chapters left guys... Tell me what you think?))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori goes to the basement...

Bilbo ran his fingers soothingly through Ori’s auburn strands of hair as he small man cried helplessly into his pillow, Thorin was stood guarding the door outside as he had left Bilbo and Ori some privacy as the small man wept.

“I-I can’t believe I fell for it.” Ori stuttered sadly into his damp pillow and Bilbo rubbed the small mans back. “I’m su- such a fool.”

“Ori, you’re far from a fool.” Bilbo comforted and Ori continued to snivel into his pillow, the muscles in his back jumping slightly as he cried. “And I don’t believe Dwalin intention was to hurt you.”

Ori sat up now, clutching his pillow to his chest and looking at his friend with narrowed, blurry eyes and Bilbo smiled slightly in comfort at him.

“Not his intention? Then what was Bilbo!?” Ori cried before he pressed his face into his pillow, Bilbo sighed before he got to his feet, standing up from his seat on the bed as he did.

“I just think that if he was a dangerous conman he wouldn’t have stuck around as long as he did,” Bilbo explained and Ori peeked over his pillow. “And he certainly wouldn’t have done everything he did for you if he didn’t care.”

Ori thought on that logic for a moment before Bilbo comfortingly cupped Ori’s cheek and gave him a smile before slowly leaving the room; Ori sniffed into his pillow and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands before sighing and getting to his feet.

\----

Dwalin ran a calloused thumb over the smooth silver of Ori’s locket, he had been able to take it while the guards were grabbing him and he had stored it in his pocket, the large man sighed before he allowed his head to fall back and give a silent thunk against the cold cell wall, the door of the hallway swung open and gentle sounds of footsteps followed, Dwalin sighed, it was probably the Bofur to take his dinner tray away, he was grateful for it but he didn’t eat anything, he just wasn’t hungry.

Dwalin only hid the locket in his pocket before the cell door suddenly rattled open only then did Dwalin look up, his eyes growing wide and his lips twisting into a large smile when he saw Ori in the open doorway, the small man looking completely dishevelled and his eyes red, Dwalin felt a twinge of guilt twist in his gut as he looked at the small man and his smile faded before he jumped to his feet and marched quickly towards the small man.

“Ori! I am so pleased to see ye’.” Dwalin said happily but Ori extended a hand out and placed it against Dwalin’s chest, keeping the large man at an arm’s length, Dwalin tried to lean in to kiss his Ori but the small man stepped back, Dwalin felt a pain in his chest once again and Ori sighed before passing Dwalin a small key.

“This key opens the back door, you have to leave.” Ori stated and Dwalin smiled widely, before quickly walking out of the cell.

“Let’s go then, we’ll get out now and-” Dwalin started as he grabbed Ori’s hand and began pulling the small man down the hall, but Ori dug his heels into the floor and Dwalin spun around to look at him with a furrowed brow. “Ori?”

“I’m not going with you, Dwalin.” Ori stated, not pulling his hand from Dwalin’s just yet, Dwalin stepped closer to the small man who automatically took a step back and spoke once more. “I belong here with my family.”

“But it’s not safe.” Dwalin protested and Ori took a step back, but Dwalin caught the small man in his thick arms and this time Ori didn’t push him away, instead tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“How can I trust you?” Ori questioned and Dwalin knew it wasn’t a proper question but he still set about answering it because he had to prove to his Ori that he could trust him.

“Because I love ye’, and I’m sorry- I’m so sorry about all of this, Ori.” Dwalin answered and Ori looked at him before shaking his head and wiping his tears with the back of his hand and walking back the way he came but Dwalin caught his hand and pulled him back.

“Ori, I’m not leaving without ye’.” Dwalin stated and Ori gazed at him for a second before turning his head away.

“Please just go.” Ori whimpered before he turned and ran away, Dwalin watched him and his breath suddenly dragged out of his chest before he followed Ori’s orders and allowed his legs to walk towards the exit, turning the key in the lock and then walking out of the house for the final time.

\----

Ori was sat on his bed once again, writing his thoughts into his journal and wiping his eyes in his pillow as he did before two small boys ran in his room with a large bowl of what he believed to be cereal.

“Ori!” Fili and Kili shouted in unison as they placed the bowl on the side of the bed. “We brought you some food.”

“Thank you boys.” Ori said with a slight smile as the boys climbed on top of him and began looking at his journal, Fili looking over his shoulder and Kili perched on his lap and sucking his thumb.

“Is that Dwalin?” Fili asked and Ori snapped his journal closed, that was an old drawing he did the day after his birthday, he didn’t just draw it, _he didn’t._

“Yes, it was.” Ori said simply as he poked a spoon at his stew before placing it to the side as Kili removed his thumb from his lips and spoke.

“I liked him, he told good stories.” Kili said sweetly and Ori smiled slightly as he pulled the small boy closer as Fili jumped onto Ori’s lap next to his brother.

“What kind of stories?” Ori asked and Kili’s eyes sparkled happily as he recalled all the stories Dwalin would tell him when he couldn’t sleep and when Fili was already in deep sleep.

“About dwarves and a dragon,” Kili told him, clapping his hands together happily. “and about a creature called a hobbit, and this other one where this prince marries a pauper and-”

“Wait, what was that last one?” Ori interrupted and Kili looked up at him with a slight frown, unsure which story the older man was referring to.

“A creature called a hobbit-” Kili stated again and Ori shook his head.

“No, the other one.” Ori said and Kili’s face lifted into a smile.

“Oh the prince and the pauper,” Kili said with a grin before he folded his small hands together in his lap. “Well, there were once three princes and a pauper snuck into their castle and disguised himself as a lord from a nearby land, the pauper liked the youngest prince very much and they formed a great friendship and one day the pauper took the prince out to dinner and they shared lots and lots of kisses-”

Fili gagged next to them and Ori jumped slightly as he was so entranced with Kili’s story, Kili glared weakly at his brother and so did Ori but the small blond continued to gag until Ori swatted him with a pillow.

“Continue Kili.” Ori said with a smile and Kili grinned a gap filled smile.

“As I said, they shared lots and lots of kisses and the pauper told the prince he loved him and that he wasn’t a lord.” Kili said before his smile faded. “I never got to hear the end of the story.”

Tears suddenly began to fall down Kili’s cheeks and Ori gasped and quickly pulled the small boy close, Fili dove on his younger brother with him, giving him a large hug and rubbing his baby brothers back.

“It’s okay Kee, It was just a story.” Fili said to his little brother and Ori nodded in agreement with the small boy before a loud sound followed by screams echoed through the halls and into the room which made both of the boys jump and cling to Ori.

“What was that?!” Fili shouted, clutching onto Ori’s jumper and that was the last sound Ori heard before a large explosion ripped through his room, knocking papers and furniture everywhere and sending Ori tumbling across the room, the only feeling Ori had was a faint trickling of crimson blood down his forehead and hot ash falling over his cheeks, the screams of the boys echoed through his mind and the blurred imaginary vision of Dwalin passed in front of his eyes before he fell into a black sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Almost finished!! I wish I could promise a happy ending but.... Tell me what you think??))


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin was busy trying to get drunk when...

Dwalin sat glumly at his regular bar, he hadn’t been there since he was assigned to the Rison’s and now he was back it felt odd, he felt lonely once more since his father’s abandonment and the murky beer wasn’t helping him at all. Despite all this Dwalin chugged down the beer in his pint in an effort to ease the pain that tightened in his chest at the image that would be permanently engraved in his mind of Ori’s sweet face and his innocent doe eyes turning into spheres of disgust at Dwalin and his confession of basically treason against the house of Rison, and he slurped back his beer again but it still didn’t help. Beorn had joined him at the bar a few moments later and grinned at him but it fell when he saw Dwalin staring sadly into his beer, the large man awkwardly sat right next to him and ordered a large pint for himself and for his saddened friend, even though Dwalin had six of those already while he was by himself.

“Dwalin, is everything alright?” Beorn asked knowing there was something wrong with Dwalin, but the large man simply raised his mug of beer and grinned but Beorn knew that it was a smile that was masking a broken heart as Dwalin’s eyes told all no matter how tipsy he was.

“Oh aye, evra’ thing is juuuuust great!” Dwalin lied and Beorn frowned slightly at him before ordering himself a drink, but the harsh reality soon struck Dwalin again and he slammed his head on the counter with a dramatic sob.

“I want him back.” Dwalin wailed and Beorn needed no help in knowing what the bald man was talking about and simply began petting the upset mans shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“-And in other news, the house of the Rison’s was attacked only a few minutes ago-” A serious voice stated and then stopped at the television flicked to another channel and Dwalin’s head was up instantly, clearing itself of the drunken veil and Dwalin jumped to his feet yelling at the bartender to switch back to the news channel which he did instantly. “-the youngest of the siblings, Ori Rison, remains missing after the attack that police are now calling an act of terrorism-”

Dwalin felt his heart plunge then and he knocked his drink over before running with Beorn calling after him instantly, the large man jumped into the car that he had taken up to the bar and clicked his seatbelt quickly as he used his other hand to twist the key and engage the engine, the car’s tires squealing as he quickly reversed and drove down the straight road back towards the Rison’s home.

\----

Ori coughed dryly and opened his eyes painfully as his lashes had been connected with flakes of ash that covered him like poisonous snow, he sat up slowly while his head spun and looked around the terrifying inferno that was now consuming his room when Ori heard a petrified squeak he looked over to see Fili and Kili still alive but like him coughing and covered in ash with burnt clothes, the eldest boy hugged Kili to his chest and shushed him gently with a slight swaying motion and Ori pushed the slim wooden beams that had splintered and fell on top of him away with a firm shove, his adrenaline fuelled body finding the strength he knew he did not truly have. He then crawled towards the boys and hushed them both gently before they squealed in relief and dove into his arms, both shaking with fear and Ori calmed them as he wrapped a quilt around them and gently lifted them as he began walking, being wary not to touch or knock any of the fallen walls as it could cause a collapse of the weak ceiling.

“It’s alright boys, look the door is right over there.” Ori whispered but neither boy looked up from their terrified position against Ori’s chest and Ori rocked them gently as he got closer before a loud voice boomed through the quite of the burning home and Ori froze on the spot.

“Ori!” The voice shouted. “Ori, where are ye’!”

“Dwalin.” Ori breathed, he knew it wasn’t just a vision, he thought before he coughed into his sleeve and covered his nose and mouth before he placed the boys to the floor and hesitantly opened the door which caused the fire nearby and reignite with a crackle which caused the small man and the two boys to jump suddenly but that did not shake Ori’s need to find the man in the flames. “Go find your uncle.”

“What about you?” Fili asked as he cuddled his brother next to him.

“I’ll be fine.” Ori promised before he nudged them out of the door but Kili wouldn’t budge even when Fili tugged at him quickly as flames began to swirl again.

“Where are you goin’?” Kili squeaked and Ori smiled and tucked a strand of wild brown hair behind the boys ear with a slight laugh.

“I’m going to save my pauper.” Ori stated and the wide eyed look he received from the small boy mean he understood know what Dwalin’s stories were about and he smiled slightly before Fili shrieked, grabbed his younger brother, and tugged him back sharply as a large wooden rafter fell down between them and barricaded the door.

Ori saw the boys scurry away then outside the door before he began moving around the shifting and sliding home in search of Dwalin who was still somewhere inside, he must have returned for him, he must have come to save him, his Dwalin.

“Dwalin!” Ori called as he shoved past a burning post and hissed as it burnt his hand but he pressed forward with his hands tucked under his arms.

“Ori!” The voice called and Ori turned as his ears perked and he ran down a slim corridor and he looked around but it didn’t last long as a white cloth slipped over his nose and mouth and a dark laugh cackled in his ear and Ori shook violently as he tried to fight off his attacker. He realised then there was no Dwalin, no bodyguard to protect him, and no defence around his heart as it swelled at the thought of Dwalin being far away, being safe and being alive. Ori breathed in the tasteless chemical that soaked the cloth before he fell into a dreamless sleep as his body grew tired of fighting and he felt himself fall to the floor, his mind going blank as he hit the floor.

\----

Dwalin ran up the drive and his eyes grew wide as he saw the house that was now burning and fire licked the windows and roof as it grew and the large man couldn’t help but yell a wordless cry as he charged towards the house but was stopped by a group of fire fighters and police that was clustered nearby along with a worried looking Dori and Nori, the grey haired man was sobbing helplessly into the brunets chest and an explosion cracked through the air again and shattered the stain glass window of what Dwalin knew to be Ori’s room and he cried out again.

“Ori!” Dwalin shouted as he tried to push past the officers who were struggling to keep him back as it was with an angry growl before he saw Thorin and Bilbo, the curly haired man tucked under Thorin’s arm and cuddled against the side of his chest, and the raven haired man was staring at the house with tears stinging his eyes. Dwalin pushed away from the officers and ran over to them and Thorin turned to him with wide eyes instantly, holding Bilbo closer to his side as the large man approached.

“Bilbo, Thorin, please.” Dwalin started before he breathed in a gulping breath. “Where is Ori?”

Bilbo turned to him with tears still staining his eyes as he breathed out. “He’s still inside.”

Dwalin’s stomach twisted before running through the police tape, ignoring Thorin call after him before he noticed two small soot covered boys running out of the house and he heard joyful sobs behind him and turned as the boys rushed past and jumped into Thorin and Bilbo’s arm, the smaller man crying tears of joy into Kili’s hair.

“Boys where have you been?” Thorin asked but he faltered slightly as his voice began to break and tears began to swirl in his eyes as he looked at his boys who were smiling slightly.

“We were talking to Ori,” Fili explained. “Before the bomby thing went off.”

“Ori? Ye’ve seen Ori? Where is he!?” Dwalin ordered and Kili was the first to look back at him with a confused head tilt and a furrowed brow that made him look so much like Thorin that Dwalin would have chuckled under any other circumstance.

“Dwalin? How did you get out here so quick?” Kili asked and Dwalin frowned slightly.

“What do ye’ mean?” Dwalin questioned and Kili furrowed his brow again and Bilbo cuddled him closer as he spoke.

“Ori heard your voice, he- he went to go find you.” Kili stuttered and Dwalin grew wide eyed once more with a worried expression as the words Smaug had hissed a day before echoed through his ear... _I have information on you and that boy_... the mic. The microphone Dwalin wore during the beginning stages of his employment at the Rison home, he had recorded him, he had recorded his voice!

Dwalin ran then and ignored everyone calling after him to stop and he burst through the front door and was instantly hit with a wall of fire and smoke, the broken walls now beginning to tumble as the air removed itself from the room with Dwalin’s presence and the walls continued to crumble but Dwalin ignored it as he pushed forward and ignored the hot embers that fell onto his shoulders and his head.

“Ori!” Dwalin shouted far louder than was necessary and he shoved his way through fallen timber and broken walls before he saw a dark shadow moving through the softly flickering fires and Dwalin growled as Smaug appeared from the fire and Dwalin lunged towards him only to be pulled back by another man in a suit with a white cloth in his hand which he pressed to Dwalin’s lips and nose. The larger man ducked out of the other mans arms with little effort (as he was obviously one of Smaugs less finely taught goons) and punched him right in the jaw as he spun on his heel which caused the man to topple back slightly and groan in pain as he rubbed his now looser jaw.

“Smaug, we end this.” Dwalin stated as he turned with his fists held up ready to strike until he saw another man carrying Ori’s lifeless body stood behind Smaug with a smug smile on his lips as he shifted Ori who mumbled something that sounded a lot like a slurred version of Dwalin’s name, the small mans mouth was open as his neck folded backwards over the nape of the man’s elbow and the small ones knees tucked over his other elbow and Dwalin froze instantly, his fists clenching angrily even more.

“I’ll kill ye’, ye’ son of a bitch!” Dwalin said as he charged toward the man who was cradling his Ori’s slim figure in his arms but another set of hands grabbed him before he could wring the smug looking mans neck with his bare muscled hands.

“Now Fundin, will you come quietly?” Smaug asked as he fiddled with the dirt under his sharply cut nails from behind Dwalin and the large man tried to shake himself out of his captors grip. “Or are we going to have to make your pretty friend a little less pretty.”

Dwalin froze then as another man appeared from the fire and shadow and held a blade to Ori’s neck and face so Dwalin complied and allowed the man to place the cloth over his lined mouth before he closed his eyes so the last image he saw was Ori before he slipped to the floor in a black sleep as his head hit the floor with a final thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Snail updates*)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
